Expect the unexpected
by pretty-lies-ugly-truth
Summary: The Gallagher girls are going to stay at Blackthorne for a few months. When they arrive they discover Blackthorne has had a new recruit since they had last seen the boys, a person Cammie didn't think she'd see again. Can Cammie and Zach's relationship survive this old friend? And how will the girls find Blackthorne? - NOW COMPLETE!
1. Visiters in the night

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. All Characters (with the expetion of a few)belong to Ally Carter.**

**I hope you read and enjoy my story. Oh, don't forget to review when you're done. This is set after GG2.**

* * *

**_Prologue _**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello" Rachel Morgan said down the phone. "This is Rachel Morgan from the Gallagher Academy." She said grinning at Joe Solomon who sat opposite her. "Is Dr Steve from the Blackthorne Institute for boys?" She asked._

_"Ah, Rachel" The man on the other end of the phone said. "It is yes. I was expecting your call. How can I help?"_

_"I was just wondering if the boys are ready." She said._

_"Yes, they will be carrying out their half of the mission this evening. I trust the girls won't make it easy for them?" Dr Steve said._

_"The girls have no idea but I can assure they are _difficult_." Rachel said. Dr Steve chuckled._

_"I'm sure they are. I'll be seeing you soon then?"_

_"Yes, see you tomorrow Dr Steve." Rachel said ending the call. "It's all sorted." She said turning to face Joe Solomon._

_"Good" He said with a smirk. "And to think the girls thought the Blackthorne boys wouldn't be back anytime soon." Rachel laughed.__ This was going to be one of the more_ interesting_ Gallagher exchange trips_

* * *

"Ladies" Mr Solomon said from the back of sublevel 2. "In covert operations what is one thing you always need to do?" He said looking at each of us in turn. "Ms Walters?" He said looking at Tina.

"Know your enemy" She said.

"Wrong." Mr Solomon said. He gripped the back of his chair. "Expect the unexpected." He said. There was a slight smirk on his face; it was as if he knew something we didn't. He was basically telling us to expect the unexpected. "You're dismissed." He said. Mr Solomon often left the lesson early but I think 78 seconds (I know, I counted) was a record for even him.

"What do you think that was about?" Bex asked as we made our way to the library.

"I don't know" I said. We sat down at the back table. A table Zach and I had sat just a semester ago. It didn't seem like five minutes since the Blackthorne boys had been here but looking back on it, it feels like a life time ago.

"Cam" Bex said snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You day dreaming about Zach again?" She grinned.

"What? No!" I said defensively. "I don't day dream about Zach" I said. Bex raised an eyebrow.

"So when you were saying 'Zach, Zach, Zach' in your sleep last night, it was a different Zach?" She laughed.

"I did not say that last night!" I snapped. I hoped Bex was winding me up but I wasn't sure.

"Okay then" I rolled my eyes. Rebecca Baxter was one of my best friends. She was the first non-American Gallagher girl. If I went into the field right now, I'd want her by my side and Liz off in some office doing all the planning. But despite Bex's greatness, there was one thing that was not so great- she was bloody (Bex's signature word) annoying at times! Bex continued to go on about how I was smitten with Zach for the next 48 minutes but I just ignored her and pretended to look at the chemistry book in front of me.

When lunch time finally came, we headed to the dining hall and I noticed we were talking in Farsi. Tina Walters flopped down next to me at the table.

"I heard we're going to Blackthorne" She whispered in Farsi.

"Tina" I said in English. "I doubt that." I said. The thing with Tina is that you never know whether the rumours are true. She swore down there was another school for spies and there was. She told us we were getting a new teacher at theGallagherAcademyand then the summer later (it was a little late but still), in walked Joe Solomon, our new CoveOps teacher (and the hottest teacher the Gallagher Academy had ever seen). So when she told us about us staying at Blackthorne, I didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"I'm just saying what my sources have told me" she said shoving a chicken nugget (we do normally have more interesting food but I must say, our chefs chicken nuggets are quite something) in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and ate my jacket potato. I hoped the Blackthorne rumour was true. I wanted to see Zach again.

* * *

I sat on my window ledge looking out onto the Gallagher grounds. The curtain was pulled closed behind me, hiding me from the world. The room was silent apart from the occasional snore from Liz or the Occasional murmur from Macey. The rain trickled down the window; I liked watching the rain at night. I don't know why, it's almost magical. The stars twinkled brightly in the midnight blue sky (it kind of resembled Macey's midnight blue Jimmy Choo's with the golden sparkles on). It was weird to think that someone somewhere was looking at the same stars as me. I snapped from my thoughts as I heard the door creak open. I sat still and silently, careful not to move. I heard hushed voices, voices I didn't recognise.

"You get Bex" one of the voices said. What the hell? I pushed the curtain back and jumped to the floor. I think I gave the attackers a bit of a fright because they had a startled expression in their eyes; I tried to see if I recognised one of them but they all wore balaclavas. One of them lunged towards me but I kicked him sharply in the stomach. By this time the others had woken up. Bex was up out of her bed in about 3 seconds. Liz looked panicked and Macey had launched a slipper at one of our attackers. I placed a well aimed kick in one of my attacker's you-know-where's. I spun around but then I felt someone slap something on my arm. It looked like a Napotine patch but was much stronger because I began to feel light headed and within seconds I collapsed to the floor, engulfed in blackness.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review because it lets me know that you like my story and its worth continuing:) I'll update soon!**


	2. Expect the unexpected indeed!

**Here it is! Oh and btw guys, if you favourite or add this to your alerts, could you please review? It would make sense.:) Oh and thankyou for the reviews guys, they really mean alot.**

* * *

My head throbbed and my body felt numb. My hands and feet hand been clamped against a wall or some sort making movement impossible. My mouth was gagged tightly. My eyes flickered open. I squinted and tried to get my bearings. I could make out the outline of to fuzzy shapes. When my vision had returned I understood what Mr Solomon had meant when he said expect the unexpected because standing in front of me, smirking, was Zach Goode and…Joe Solomon. They must have noticed the confusion on my face because they both laughed. Zach pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Hello again Gallagher girl" He said.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped.

"Well" Zach said. "You may have kindly invited us to your school but a Blackthorne we do things a bit…differently" He said with a smirk (I think smirking is a Blackthorne thing).

"So you kidnapped us?" I said.

"Yeah" Zach shrugged.

"We could have killed you!" I said pulling on the restraints, trying (and failing) to break free)

"But you didn't" Zach said putting his hand on the wall near my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Zach tapped his nose.

"Now, that would be telling." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you not going to undo these?" I said looking towards the restraints that clamped my arms and feet to the wall.

"Where would be the fun in that, Gallagher girl?" He smirked. I threw my head back and regretted it instantly because I hit my head on the wall.

"Zach!" I shouted. This isn't funny!" Zach laughed and smirked (again! What is it with Blackthorne boys and smirking?).

"That's you're opinion" He said and then he winked (it was HOT, even considering the circumstances) and then walked out the door.

"Did you know about this?" I said looking at my teacher. He stood up.

"Yeah, I did." He grinned and then he too, left. I sighed. Suddenly the restraints released and I fell to the floor with a thud. My wrist were swelled and blistered from the metal clamps and my ankles were sore. I stood up slowly but I felt dizzy and sick. Whatever had been in that Napotine-style-patch was strong because it wasn't out of my system. I tried the door handle and opened easily. Joe Solomon doesn't just leave doors unlocked. Not unless it was a trap. Oh dear.

A few moments later, strong arms wrapped around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to elbow him (or her) but they were stronger than me and pulled me down a corridor and shoved me up against a wall. I was surprised with who I saw. Once again I hadn't expected the unexpected. The boy who stood in front of me was Josh.

"Hello again Cammie" He said.

"Josh" I spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I remembered." He said quietly. I swallowed hard.

"I'm Zach's new roommate" He said.

"Oh" I said quietly. Awkward.

"Jimmy" Zach's voice echoed down the corridor. Josh rolled his eyes.

"It's Josh" He said.

"Josh, Jimmy, it's the same thing." Zach smirked. Josh looked like he wanted to say something but he held his tongue.

"Cammie escaped" he said releasing his grip on me. Zach laughed.

"Well, Gallagher girl, I know you're desperate to see me and all-"

"Shut up Zach!" I snapped. This was awkward enough and I wanted to get out of there, fast. Zach raised his hand in fake surrender.

"Ooooh!" He laughed. "Calm down. I'll show you where you're staying." Zach said taking my hand. I saw Josh swallow and I looked away awkwardly. This trip was not what I expected.

The room was a lot smaller than I expected. There was a bathroom (if you could even call it that…), two wardrobes and two bunk beds. The room was plain and there was nothing homely about it. I suppose it was better than the cell I had been kept in up until now.

"I've missed you Gallagher girl" Zach said wrapping his arms round my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I've missed you too." I said softly. Zach leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. A familiar warm sensation filled my body. Zach's lips were soft and tasted sweet. He smelled of the amazing soap he always smelled of. He pulled away gently.

"I'll see you later" He said. "Oh and tell Bex Grant is looking for her and tell Liz, even though he won't admit it, Jonas is head over heels in love with her." Zach said with a smile. I giggled.

"Okay" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zach walked off down the hall and I turned to walk into my room but Josh's voice stopped me.

"You two look pretty close" He said. I turned to face him.

"Josh. I didn't see you there" I said fiddling with my skimpy night dress ( I hadn't really had time to change before they kidnapped me).

"Clearly" He said. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Camwhat are doing with him?" he said. He had a hurt look in his eyes as if he had never really got over me. "I could be so much better for you" He said helplessly.

"Don't do this…" I said.

"Why?" He said putting his hand on my cheek. "We both know you're better off with me."

"Josh" I said taking his hand off my cheek. "I'm happy with Zach…"  
"And you weren't happy with me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"So you like me still?"

"No, I didn't say that either." I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, when we were together I liked you, a lot. But people and things change Josh. I love Zach." I said.

"Come on _Gallagher girl_" He said, mimicking Zach's tone. "You know you're better off with me"

"Josh, I'm sorry." I said. I went into my room and shut the door and slide to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"You heartbreaker!" Macey said standing above me. I sighed.

"You heard that?" They all nodded.

* * *

"Josh" I said stepping round from the corner. Josh swallowed hard.

"Zach" He said.

"What makes you think she is better off with you?" I asked taking a step closer.

"You heard?" He said nervously.

"Oh yeah." I smirked. "Now listen here" I hissed grabbing him by the collar and shoving him up against the wall. "Keep your hands off Cammie!" I hissed. Josh didn't say anything. I felt a soft touch on my arm.

"Zach, what are doing?" Cammie demanded. I obviously hadn't heard her come out.

"Yeah _Zach._ Whatare you doing?" Josh smirked. That was it. I punched him in the stomach. Josh doubled over.

"Zach!" Cammie shouted, trying to pull me away. I punched Josh in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Cammie continued trying to pull me off but I continued hitting. He needed to know that I was with Cammie now and he better not try and take her from me.

"Zachary Goode!" Joe Solomons voice boomed down the hall. "My office now!" I rolled my eyes and gave Josh another shove before following Joe down the hall.

* * *

**TADAAA! What do you think? Don't forget to review, more reviews equal faster updates!;-)xxx**


	3. People change

**Sorry I took so long to update:( Thank you for the reviews, they mean alot!**

* * *

"Zach, Zach, Zach…" Joe Solomon said as I sat down on the stiff chairs in his temporary office. The room was like most of the rooms at Blackthorne. The walls were a dull grey colour, the carpet was sludge brown and the room itself was very bare with just the necessary furniture. "I was going to ask why but I take it it has something to do with Cammie?" He said. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Joe gave me a look.

"He was hitting on her alright!" I snapped. Joe rolled his eyes.

"This isn't like you Zach" He said and he was right. Don't get me wrong, I can kill a man 276 ways-and that's just making it look like an accident- but I normally would never turn on one of my brothers. In all honesty, Josh is a really nice guy which makes it harder to hate him.

"I know, I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry" I said wanting to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Zach, I was your age once myself, I know what its like." I frowned. I've seen the way the Gallagher girls and some of the female staff look at him, there is no way Joe Solomon has EVER had to fight for a girl. "So, if you promise to keep out of trouble for the rest of the term, I will let you off." He said. I gulped. He had clearly being looking at my record. Its not like I look for trouble, trouble just has a habit of finding me.

"Okay, I'll be good" I said getting up to leave.

"Zach, don't break her heart" He said with a grin. I smiled, Joe did look out for Cammie like she was his daughter, and he feels he owes it to her dad. "I trained her well, she could definitely take you" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

* * *

Rain was falling heavily and soaking my white polo shirt through. My feet thudded into the muddy ground as we ran. We we're taking our first protection and enforcement class at Blackthorne and today we were doing a 10 mile jog. I hate running but I am good at it. Zach ran alongside me, breathing heavily.

"What did Mr Solomon say?" I panted.

"Not much. Just that I need to be nicer to Josh really. I shouldn't have hit him." He puffed.

"No you shouldn't have" I said. Zach sighed.

"I got jealous Cammie. I won't do it again. I'll apologise." He said. Zach was jealous? I didn't ever think I'd see Zach jealous. It was flattering.

"Hey Cammie" Josh said running along beside me. I hadn't heard him come. I saw Zach tense. "Hello Zach." Josh said.

"Hi Josh" Zach said. "I'm sorry about…" He said pointing to the black eye and plastered up nose on Josh's face. Josh shrugged.

"Are you OK Cammie?" he asked me, completely ignoring Zach's apology. What happened to Josh? He used to be so kind and sweet and now he seemed…arrogant. He wasn't as nice anymore. Blackthorne has changed him and I don't think it is for the best.

"What happened to you Josh?" I asked, it came out harsher than I wanted it to. Josh looked surprised and hurt.

"Er…w-what?" he said.

"You've changed Josh. You used to be the sweetest, kindest boy but now…now you're different." I said. Josh stopped running. I stopped next to him and Zach stopped next to me.

"How am I?" he asked.

"The way you acted yesterday, it was different. I've seen a different side to you Josh." I said. Josh looked at Zach who smirked at him and looped his arm round my waist. _So much for being nice._ Josh looked from me to Zach and then ran off to catch up with his friends. I pulled Zach's arm from round my waist. "I don't believe you!" I hissed at him.

"What have I done?" he snapped.

"What happened to being nice and we both know you only put your arm round me to make him jealous!" I wanted him to correct me, to say he did it because he loved me but he didn't.

"Unbelievable" I murmured under my breath.

"Goode! Morgan!" Mr Swasiki, the Blackthorne P.E teacher, shouted. "Get running or you can do an extra 2 miles!" Zach rolled his eyes but I didn't need to be told twice. I sped off, ignoring Zach's shouts to call me back. Was he still with me because he liked me? Or was it purely to make Josh jealous? 2 hours ago I would have said the first option but now I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**What do you think? More reviews means faster and longer updates so make sure you review on the way out!;)x**


	4. No more Mr nice Zach

**Here's my next chapter. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews they really do mean a lot!**

* * *

I slumped back on the couch in the common room. Jonas was sat with a PHD level physics text book in front of him. Grant was talking about how amazing Bex was in my ear but I wasn't listening. I was annoyed. I had tried to be nice to Josh earlier but he basically thrown in back in my face and Cammie had had a go at me about it. I was done being nice now.

Josh walked in and went over to Max and Nathan. I must have being shooting Josh a dirty look because Grant was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oi! If looks could kill he'd be dead" He laughed. "What happened? I thought you we're going to be nice to him after Solomon's word with you."

"I was but he's a jerk!" I said, glaring at him across the room.

"What did he do?" Grant sighed. I told him about what had happened earlier and how he had acted like a complete knob and how Cammie had jumped down my throat.

"That's women for ya mate" He said with a shrug. I sighed.

The door flung open and in walked Cammie. She had her blonde hair in a messy bun and she wore grey sweat pants and blue t-shirt; she looked stunning. She looked at me then looked straight away. I put my head in my hands. What happened? Everything had been so good before. I'll tell you what happened, Josh happened.

"Hey Cammie, come here!" Josh called from where he was playing snooker. I tensed. She walked over, a strand of hair flying behind her. Josh said something and Cammie laughed. She picked up a snooker cue and Josh put his hand on her waist and arm and helped her hit the ball. Cammie laugher but didn't move his hand from his waist. That was it. I stood up, ignoring Jonas and Grant's calls for me not to do anything stupid.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Josh stepped back from Cammie.

"Aw, is Zach getting jealous" He smirked. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Zach what are doing?" Cammie snapped but I ignored her.

"I told you to stay away from her!" I hissed in his ear.

"I know you did." He shrugged. "I decided to ignore you" I shoved him harder against the wall.

"You stay away from her!" I hissed. Josh laughed.

"Zach, stop it!" Cammie said. Again, I ignored her.

"Listen to her" Josh smirked. I punched him. Josh pushed me off him and punched me back. Punches flew and his fist collided with my face. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose but I couldn't let him beat me, not because half of my class were in that common room but I couldn't let Cammie see me lose. Adrenaline began to pump through my veins; I kicked him in the balls, causing him to double over. Then, before he had chance to get his balance back, I hit him in the side of the head, then square on in the face. I was ignoring Cammie's shouts to stop, I just kept hitting. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. Josh fell to the floor, I kicked him and kicked him.

"ZACH!" Cammie screamed. She and Grant pulled me off him. "What are you playing at?" She said shaking me.

"Zach!" Joe Solomon shouted, pushing through the people that had gathered to watch our fight. "I thought we had a deal?" He said. He didn't look angry, he looked disappointed. I was used to that look, I could deal with it. All my life I had been a disappointment but I had never seen that look on him before. I was beyond caring. I didn't say anything; I just looked to the floor. "I'm disappointed Zach." He said. Again I didn't say anything. "Zach, go Mr Williams office." I sighed. I headed out of the door, ignoring the look on Cammie's face, ignore Josh's crumpled body on the floor. I was in big troble and I didn't even care.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" I said as I flopped onto my bed.

"Oh I don't know. I think its romantic" Macey said shoving a malteaser in her mouth. (Yes, the same Macey that came to theGallagherAcademyand just ate salad for the first few months!)

"Romantic?" I spat. "He put Josh in hospital because he touched me!" I snapped.

"He shouldn't have gone that far but Josh was out of line." Bex said with a shrug.

"Zach's hot and a bad boy, what's not to like?" Liz said.

"Yeah. And, he must really like you because he has just hospitalized your ex" Macey said.

"Cam, to be honest I think you need to rethink some things." Bex said. I took a sip from my coke.

"Like what?" I asked popping a marshmallow in my mouth.

"Do you like Josh?" She asked. I nearly choked on my marshmallow.

"What? No! I like Zach. I think I love Zach." I said softly. Bex, Liz and Macey's face lit up.

"Oh my god!" They all said. "Aw!" Bex cooed. I blushed.

"Show him then." Macey said. I raised my eyebrow.

"What like…_sex?_" I said, whispering on the word 'sex'. Macey threw a cushion at my head.

"No! I mean, don't let Josh put his hands on your hips."

"Yeah, don't do that." Liz said. "I kind of looked like you were more than friends from were I was sat." I sighed. She was right.

"Unless you want to have sex with him" Macey said. I chucked a marshmallow at her head. Macey laughed. "I wouldn't recommend it though, they probably don't have protection considering this is an all boys school." I chucked another marshmallow at Macey.

"I need to talk to Zach…" I said shoving some shoes on ( I knew from previous experience that the Blackthorne institute floors were very splintery).

"Don't have sex!" Liz called after me. I laughed and shut the door.

* * *

**What do you think? please review!xx**


	5. A kiss, a cuddle and an awkward moment

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! They really brighten my day! I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly as i'd have liked but this is a longerish chapter so I hope that makes up for my awfulness!:)**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

The hot shower water poured down on my cold skin, making my skin tingle with the shock of such hot water. The water felt nice on my bruise where Josh had hit me. Josh got what he deserved. OK, he didn't deserve to get hospitalised but he shouldn't have even put his hands on Cammie. I'm not possessive (OK, I am, a little) but I'm not just going to sit there and watch him put his hands all over Cammie, am I? I shouldn't have carried on hitting him, I should have stopped after a few punches. I honestly didn't mean to put him in the Blackthorne hospital; I just intended to teach him a lesson. Despite what Mr Williams said, I wasn't going to apologise for hitting him. I was just going to apologise for putting him in hospital, I wasn't sorry for hitting him- I may be many things but I'm not a liar. For hitting Josh, I had to go to a detention with Mr Williams every night next week and I wasn't allowed to go into the common room for another 2 weeks. To make matters worst, I don't even know where I stand with Cammie anymore. She probably hates me for what I did. I can understand how in her views I'm a terrible person for what I've done but I can assure you that I'm not. I'm allowed to dislike Josh; he is my girlfriends ex after all. I'm allowed to have ago at him or hit him (not hospitalise him though. I have recently discovered that that is frowned upon). I'm Cammie's boyfriend, I'm obviously going to get jealous but Cammie isn't inside my head, she doesn't know the reasons for my actions. OK, sometimes I take things too far, I know I do but I only did it because I don't want to lose her. I think I love Cammie. And I'm going to do everything to make sure I don't lose her.

A loud knock at the door snapped me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shouted grabbing my towel, wrapping it round my waist and walking to the door to our room. When I opend it I didn't expect to see who I saw. Actually, considering what I'd done, she was the last person I expected to see right now. After a few moments of staring each other out, I spoke.

"Hello Gallagher girl."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

The Blackthorne corridors were cold and nipped my skin. I stood outside Zach's door for a few minutes, counting the groves in the brown, oak wood. I had rehearsed what I was going to say over and over in my head all the way from my room to here.

After a few minutes of composing my self, I finally plucked up the courage to knock. There was no answer. I frowned. He couldn't still be with Mr Williams and I could assume he would be here; he probably wouldn't be allowed in the common room for a while considering what he had done. My stomach twisted at the thought of what he had done to Josh. It was awful to see him lying on the floor, crumpled and bleeding. To make matters worst, it was Zach who had made him like that, it was a sickening thought. I shook the thoughts from my head; I wasn't here to talk or think about Josh, I was here to sort things out with Zach.

I knocked again, louder this time. After a few seconds, I heard Zach shout "Coming!"

Zach pulled open the door wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and ruffled on his head, giving him a cute look ('Zach Goode' and 'cute' are not words I thought I'd here in the same sentence either). Water ran down his perfectly formed abs. he looked like a god. Oh god, I'm staring. I shot my eyes back up to his gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Gallagher girl." He said. He had a twinge of his usual tone in his voice; he must have caught me staring.

"Urm, hi…" I said fiddling with the hem of t-shirt, desperately trying to keep my eyes on his, not drifting down to his body.

"Do you want to come in, Gallagher girl? Or are we just going to stand here in the doorway freezing?" He said with his signature cheeky smirk.

"Oh, erm yeah, please" I said. Zach stood aside and let me in. His, Jonas, Grant and Josh's room wasn't too different from our room here. It was smallish and furnished with only with necessities. He sat down on a small sofa. (Ok, we don't have a sofa but the rest of the room is pretty much the same.)

"What's wrong then, Cam?" He asked, his cheeky tone gone now, he was serious now.

"Oh, there isn't anything wrong." I said shoving a strand of hair out of my eye. "I just wanted to...to sort things out" I said. Zach nodded slowly.

"Because things haven't been going that smoothly recently…" He finished for me.

"Yes. I just wanted to say…" I said, I took a deep breath, not sure how he was going to react to what I was about to tell him. "…Zach, I love you" I said softly. His eyes widened. Is this a good sign or bad sign? Oh boy, I need Macey. He stood up and held my hands. His hands were still damp and soft from the shower. He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his damp, toned body against mine. This has to be a good sign, right?

"Gallagher girl" He said pressing his forehead against mine and looking down into my eyes. "I love you too" He kissed my softly on the lips, I smiled between kisses. It was soft, warm and magical and sent shivers down my spine.

"Well Gallagher girl" He said pulling away slightly. "As much as I'm sure you love me in my towel, I'm going to put some pants on now." He said with a smirk. I laughed. Oh, shame, thought to my self. _I _don't have a problem with him sitting in his towel.

When Zach came back in, he was wearing black sweatpants and remained shirtless (it's not all bad I suppose). He sat down next to me on the sofa and I curled up against him and rested my head against his bare chest. He put his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"I thought you'd hate me for what I did" Zach said quietly.

"I could never hate you" I said, looking back up at him. He smiled at me.

"What did Mr Williams say?" I asked cautiously. I hadn't wanted to bring this up but I had to find out.

"Oh, he said I had to apologise. I might apologise for hospitalising him but I'm not going to say sorry for hitting him." He said. I nodded. I decided not to press the matter. "And, I'm in detention all next week and I can't go in the common room for two weeks." He said grumpily. Before I could say anything, the door flung open and in strode Josh. He looked furious. His arm was strapped up and his face was a mess of cuts and bruises. He saw me and Zach curled up and a hurt expression crept across his face but it was quickly replaced by a scowl. I knew the sweet, kind Josh I once, knew was hidden someone under this new Josh. He just needed to let his walls down. He had become something he's not whilst he's been here and, even though my feelings for him were gone, it hurt me. It hurt because I couldn't help feel responsible. If hadn't have gone out with him, he wouldn't even be here. He wouldn't have changed and he could have made some girl from Roseville happy. I have ruined him.

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife so I decided it was time to leave. I couldn't believe Josh and Zach were in the same room! Talk about awkward.

"I should be getting back now…" I said standing up. Zach gently grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to go" he said. I smiled at him.

"I really should." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. If Josh hadn't been there, it would have been on the lips but I didn't want to cause another fight so I just went with the cheek. I saw Josh tense when I turned back around.

"Bye, Josh." I said with a soft smile. Josh looked to the floor.

"Bye" he mumbled quietly.

Well, what a relief it was to be out of that awkward environment.

* * *

When I got back to the room, Bex, Liz and Macey, were all sat on Liz's bed, all wide eyed and eager to find out what had happened.

"So?" Macey said eagerly. I sank down on to the bed opposite.

"Well, when I got there he had just come of the shower…" I began but Bex interrupted.

"You've seen him naked?" She said.

"Oh my god, they had Sex!" Liz said. I couldn't tell if she was worried or intrigued.

"No!" I snapped. "We did not have sex!" Macey looked almost disappointed but Liz looked relieved. "But he was just in a towel and let me tell you, that body was just, wow…" I said, getting sidetracked from my story.

"I can imagine" Macey said. I explained about the telling each other we loved each other and the cuddling.

"Oh, and then Josh came" I said as if it was the most natural, un-awkward thing. All of there mouths opened and closed, resembling gold fish if I'm completely honest.

"Oh, Jonas did mention he was in there room…I just assumed they would move him after what…happened" Liz said.

"Well, I guess they didn't" I said with a shrug.

"Well, what happened then?" Macey said eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Zach really made a mess of him." I said, it wasn't a lie. "They didn't say anything to each other but it was really awkward so I left…" I said.

"Oh." Liz said disappointedly. I think she expected some kind of showdown. "So you didn't have sex then?" Liz added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" I snapped.

"Give them 3 weeks…" Macey said, picking up one of her glossy magazines and flicking through. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I said even though I had heard perfectly what she said. Gallagher girls _don't_ mishear things.

"Give you 3 weeks. I can almost guarantee you'll have had sex in 3 weeks time" She said with a shrug. I didn't know quite what to say to that. Would I really have sex with Zach soon? Was that a bad thing? Oh god, STOP THINKING CAMMIE! I snapped to myself inside my head. I wasn't going to have sex with Zach but the question was did I want to? And I honestly can say, I don't know the answer to that…

* * *

**Yeah, so, there it is! I know that last little bit was abit out of Cammie's character but lets be honest, what 16 year old girl with a boyfriend as HOT as Zach wouldn't think about sex?;) Yeah, so...Please, please, please review because it lets me know people still like my stories!**

**[Random A/N: Does anyone watch/read pretty little liars? If you read it, what book are you on? I'm on ruthless. I love it so so much but because I live in england, I have to watch it slightly, a little bit ilegally on let me watch this because it isn't released until ages after it is in America:( Yeah, that was a bit random but whatever haha! But it really is a great show/book so if you haven't watched/read it I strongly reccomend watching/reading it!:)]**


	6. It's getting hot in here

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Blackthorne's countries of the world teacher was, to put it nicely, a waste of space. I don't know what great achievements he has done in life to allow him to work here, and normally I like to know about the staffs spy history, but frankly, I didn't care. He had one of those voices that just droned on and on and made you want to slit your wrists.

"Cameron" He said. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, he must have picked up that I wasn't paying attention. "How many Kings has Spain had?" Again, I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes; our curriculum in this course seems to be about 3 years ahead of Blackthorne's.

"Since the Kingdom of Spain was officially established in 1516, Spainhas had 17 kings." I recited, quoting Liz's Kings of Spain text book. Mr Andrews nodded, frowning wondering why I knew the answer considering I hadn't been listening. _Because your curriculum is about 3 years behind ours!_ I felt like screaming. I didn't.

"Very good Cammie." He then droned on about Spain for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell finally went, I couldn't stand up faster enough.

"Cammie" Mr Andrews said. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir" I said chirpily. He waited for everyone to file out of the classroom before he spoke again.

"I don't know how you knew that with out listening, and I must say I'm impressed, but you must listen, Cameron." He said sternly. Again, I mentally rolled my eyes (something I appear to be doing a lot in this lesson.)

"Sorry, I will make sure I listen." It was I lie. There was no point in me listening in that lesson but I wanted my lunch.

"Good. You may go now" He said looking back down at his. Finally.

I hurried out of the door and down to the dining hall. Needless to say, it wasn't as grand as ours.

I joined the queue behind Zach. Maybe getting sent out late wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Hey, Gallagher girl." He said. I sometimes wonder if he even knows my name as he constantly refers to me as 'Gallagher girl'.

"Hey." I said looking at the food. The Lasagne looked nice, there was only one piece left though.

"What are you getting?" He asked.

"The Lasagne I think" I said. Zach smirked.

"Next!" The plump woman behind the counter called.

"Could I have the Lasagne please?" Zach said.

"Seriously?" I said rolling my eyes. "You only did that because I wanted it."  
"I know" Zach said with a wink. Ugh boys.

* * *

**[A/N: This bit here is rated M, if you don't like, don't read!]**

I flopped down onto my bed, exhausted. The P.E curriculum at Blackthorne was torture. We had ran five miles and the had to do an obstacle course. I pulled my uniform off and slipped in to my sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I scrapped my hair, which had gone frizzy in the rain, into a messy bun. I normally did 500 sit ups before bed but today I could not be bothered. I just lay on the floor. I don't know why I just did and despite it being uncomfterble. There was a knock at the door. I sighed and sat up.  
"Come in!" I said, assuming it would be Bex or someone.

"Zach" I said. I hadn't expected to see him. "I thought you were supposed to be staying in your room?" I said standing up.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." He smirked, wrapping his arms round my waist and pulling me close. I laughed.

"You look beautiful, Cammie" He said softly. I blushed and smiled. He kissed my gently on the lips. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. I looped my arms round his neck, the kiss becoming more passionate. I pulled him down onto the bed, our bodies pressing together, passion and excitement surging through my veins. I pulled his shirt over his head.

"Cammie?" He said, kissing my neck. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah" I whispered. Clothes came off, he kissed my body. I groaned as he ran his hands along the curves of my body.

I knew then he wanted this as much as me.

Oh my god! Wow! I thought to myself once we'd…urm finished. Zach put his arm round me shoulder and I curled up against his warm, muscular body.

"I love you, Cammie" He said, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"I love you too."

"You don't regret it do you?" Said worriedly. "It wasn't too soon was it?"

"No, I don't regret it Zach" I said with a smile. He kissed me forehead.

The door flung open, we both sat up fast. I pulled the cover over my bare chest, to try and protect my modesty.

"Oh my god!" Liz shrieked.

"I guess I was wrong, it won't take 3 weeks." Macey said, smirking.

"Guys!" I snapped. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Look, as much as we hate to interrupt," Bex said smirking. "You both need to come down to the infirmary, now!"

"What? Why?" Zach said, picking his boxers up off the floor and slipping them on under the cover.

"Somethings happened to Tina"

* * *

**Ok, i know this chapter is a bit short and crappy but i had didn't know what to put so this is more like a stepping stone chapter. The next chapter has some serious shizz in and there is a traitor amongst them...**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Plunging into blackness

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, they really mean alot!**

* * *

"What happened?" I panted as we pushed through the doors into the infirmary. The overpowering stench of disinfectant wafted up my nose making my eyes water.

"We're not sure." Mr Solomon said. "She hasn't come round yet" He said not once taking his eyes off the machines that beeped and hummed gently.

"We think she might have been poisoned" My mum said. She was sat by Tina's bed, her face was drawn and pale and her shirt was half hanging out. I hadn't seen my mum like this before, my mum was worried.

"Wait" I Bex said running her fingers through her hair. "If she was poisoned then…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"…then the person who poisoned her is here, in these walls." Macey finished for her. I swallowed hard, the thought of someone betraying us made my stomach churn. I didn't even have a rough idea who to suspect. No one had ever made me think 'traitor', I just couldn't see it. My head snapped up when I heard a murmur coming from Tina. Her eyes flickered open and she looked blankly at as all.

"W-where am I?" She stammered.

"You're in hospital, Tina" My mum said softly. Tina's eye's widened.

"Why?" She asked.

"You can't remember?" My mum said a kind tone in her voice. Tina shook her head. "We aren't exactly sure yet, but we have reason to believe you have been poisoned" My mum said, there was no shakiness in her voice like there would have been if I was saying it but my mums trained to deal with this sort of thing and she is one of the best spies, well ever.

"W-why, why would someone want to poison me?" Tina asked, fingering the blanket.

"We don't know" My mum said softly. "We hoped you might have been able to tell us who did this?" My mum said. Tina's brow creased as she tried to remember.

"I don't know, I can't remember" She said.

"Girls" My mum said turning to look at us "And boys" She added. "Could you leave us now, please?" We nodded and left.

The hallways seemed darker, the school seemed more eerie and I did what Mr Solomon had told us in our very first CoveOps lesson; I noticed things. I group of eight grade boys walked past, talking about who they'd rather 'do'- Kourtney Kardashian or Megan Fox. I noticed that Coca Cola was a popular drink amongst the Blackthorne boys (well at least that's what all the litter was…)

"Gallagher girl" Zach said, looping his arm round my waist. "Are you OK?" He was trying to be nice, I know but I couldn't help but snap.

"One of my sisters has just been poisoned! How do you think I am?" I swallowed hard when I saw the look of hurt on Zach's face, a twinge of guilt in my stomach.

"Sorry, I was-"He started but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just upset" I said.

"It's OK" Zach said, kissing my forehead. I smiled sweetly at him but the uneasy feeling in my stomach didn't go away.

* * *

2 hours later, I pushed the door open to my room. I had been all round the Blackthorne Institute at least 5 times. I'd needed to think things through, I was racking my brains for anything I had noticed that had been suspicious but nothing came to mind, nothing at all. My roommates stopped talking when they saw me. I rolled my eyes; I knew what they had been talking about. (You would have thought considering what had happened to Tina, they would have forgotten about mine and Zach's…um 'antics'. They hadn't.) Their eyes lit up mysteriously. And let the taunting begin.

"What?" I snapped. Macey laughed. "What's funny?"

"You slut!" She smirked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh please"

"I can't believe you didn't think to lock the door" Liz said. Of all the things she could have asked about earlier, she wondered why we hadn't locked the door. Oh, this was going to be a long night.

"So" Bex said leaning forward on her bed. "What was it like?" These guys are my best friends and I would happily trust them with my life but would I trust them with the details of my sex life? No. I tapped my nose.

"I'm not telling" I said in a sing song voice. Macey smirked.

"I bet he was good" Macey said. The expression on her face worried me, she was thinking about this in the same way Liz thought about an equation but this was…weirder.

Bex snorted. "Of course he was good! Have you seen him?" Bex thought for a moment. "I bet Grant's good…" We all looked at each other. Every one knew Bex and Grant liked each other but they wouldn't actually admit it. Bex blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?" She mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah" Macey smirked. I hoped for a second that this would take the attention off of me. But this is Macey, Bex and Liz, of course it didn't.

"Anyway" Bex said, shoving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Does he have a nice body?" Oh what the hell.

"Oh god yes!" I said. "I'm talking 8-pack!" I said. Zach did have an incredible body, like seriously. They all 'ooed'. Bex looked lost in thought, presumably dreaming about whether Grant had an 8-pack too. Before anyone could say anything the lights went black.

"The hell?" Macey said nervously. The room was pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. The dim emergency lights flicked on, metal shutters came down over the windows and sirens blared out. This was Blackthorne's version of Code Black.

* * *

**I know this is a bit crappy but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better! I hope to have the next Chapter up by friday:) When the summer holidays start next friday, i won't have any school for six weeks so it will be more frequantly then. **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think? **

**Oh and you might want to check out my new story 'my hero'? You probably won't but I may as well as mention it aha!**


	8. Strikes again

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, they really mean alot! And i'm sorry for that shite excuse of a chapter last time but i hope this will be better:)**

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" I said panicked. All around me the world had plunged into darkness and no one knew why. Well, we suspected it was something to do with the traitor amongst us but we weren't sure.

"I guess we just stay here…" Liz said. I sighed.

"We can't just sit here!" I snapped.

"Well, you're going to have to" I spun round and saw Zach stood in the doorway.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because, someone has broken into Dr Steve's Lab" He said, shutting the door and coming over to us.

"And we go into code black because of that?" Bex said raising her eyebrow.

"Shut down." Zach corrected. "And it's worst than it sounds, they've taken the poisons Dr Steve and Dr Fibs have been working on" Zach said. He tried to hide the worry on his face but I could see right through it, it was in his eyes.

"What happens if these poisons are drunk?" Liz asked.

"Well, it's still at the early stages" Zach said. "Anything could happen." The sirens were beginning to fade out but the shutters remained tightly sealed.

"Is it the same poison that Tina was poisoned with?" I asked worriedly. Zach shook his head.

"No, all the poison was accounted for until about five minutes ago" He said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked. I know Zach said we needed to sit tight but for god sakes, I'm Cameron Morgan, I don't sit tight. Plus, Bex has always been abit rules optional.

"We can only let the professionals do their jobs and hope they find it before he or she kills us all" Zach said. When you put it like that…

"Seriously, Zach!" I snapped. "We can't sit here and do nothing!"

"It's not any easier for me either!" He snapped. "Do you think I want to stand and do nothing?" He shouted. I swallowed he was right. "Now, we all stay here!" Reluctantly, I sat down on my bed. I knew better than to mess with Zach when he is like this. All we could do is sit and wait.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

The shut down sirens had finished but the shutters and extra security measures remained in place, reminding us that this threat was real.

I felt lonely sat in the common room with out Zach but because he had kicked the 7 bells of shit out of Josh (Bex's words, not mine) he was still 'confined' (Zach's words, not mine) to his room. I pulled my knees to my chest and in an attempt to blot out all the horrors of today, I watched what was going on around me.

Macey was shooting down every single guy that hit on her but I couldn't help but noticed her giving Max the eye. Bex was absolutely slaughtering all the boys at foosball and she was being overly friendly with Grant. Liz and Jonas were both sat in the corner with their texts books open. Ah, they grow up so fast.

Then I saw Josh, he walked over to Macey, she didn't ignore him, probably because that would be a bit harsh considering everything. Josh said something and Macey laughed, it was an awkward 'oh god what do I do?' kind of laugh but a laugh all the same. He handed her a drink of something and whispered something in her ear making Macey laugh again.

My mind drifted from what was going off around me, I couldn't help but think the common room was one of my favourite rooms. It was the only part of Blackthorne that wasn't whitewashed. It had wood-clad walls, a soft carpet that was squishy beneath your feet. There was a roaring fireplace in the corner, heating the room. It had a constant background noise of chatter and Xbox games. I don't like silence, I prefer noise, you can blend more in a busy, noisy environment (they don't call me the Chameleon for nothing you know). There were sofas, foosball tables, table tennis and snooker.

The common room is normally a bubbly place but today it was different. It was as if someone had cast a dark cloud over the room, dampening everyone's mood. We all had reason to be out of it though, the events of today was being replayed in everyone's mind. Although the staff assured us we were safe, everyone was wondering who was going to be next. No one can prepare themselves for an attack; the person doing this was good. You can say what you like about Tina Walters but she's a good operative, no one is safe, not anymore.

I walked down the cold corridors to our room. Today had been a long day, it started off well but it went down hill from there. I wasn't physically exhausted, it was more emotional exhaustion. I wanted nothing more than to curl up with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and watch sad films so I have an excuse to cry. I don't normally get emotional quickly but when your very sisterhood is threatened, life looks different.

I tired to think of who the traitor was but I had no idea. Was it a student? Was it a member of staff? I just didn't know. I was taking a second glance at everyone today, trying to search for the traitor but I saw nothing. It was obvious really; the traitor wasn't going to make it easy were they? I sighed and opened the door. I could smell Macey's Viktor Rolf _Flower bomb _perfume so I guessed she was back here.

"Macey?" I called. There was no answer. I looked around; here Louboutin's were chucked on the floor, her Chanel scarf she was wearing early thrown on her bed. I frowned. I know for a fact that scarf cost her $700; she doesn't just chuck it on the floor.

I noticed the bathroom door was open slightly. "Macey?" I called again. I pushed the door open so I could see inside. "Oh my god!" I whispered in terror. There, on the bathroom floor was Macey McHenry, a small pool of blood escaping from her head, staining the tiles red.

Who ever put Tina in hospital had struck again, this time they had hurt one of my best friends, this time they aren't getting away with it.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it better than the last one? Who do you think the traitor is? Will Macey be OK? **

**Please review and let me know what the answeres to the questions above are!:P^^**


	9. The traitor?

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! They make me soooo happy!**

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, my iPod playing quietly to my right, Bex doing yoga to my left. I could still see Macey's motionless body, crumpled and lying on the floor in my mind and something told me that that image would take a while to fade.

We hadn't heard anything on Macey's condition yet but no news is good news, I suppose. The thought that someone would do this to one of my best friends makes me sick. Why? I mean, I know we're spies in training and everything but still, why?

I sat up, trying to clear my head. I had too many questions swirling in my mind. Something had happened to Macey in short time she had been alone. It wasn't a random attack, whoever was doing this new who they were attacking and when.

Something caught my eye. I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom door, there was a shiny ring that I couldn't help but think I'd seen before.

"What's that?" Bex asked. I shook my head.

"A ring of some sorts." I said my brow creasing as I stared at it.

"We should tell your mum…" Bex said, standing up. I shook my head.

"No, if we go to my mum, then people at the CIA might be alerted and if there is a traitor here, there are probably traitors there." I said.

"So we take matters into our own hands?" She said raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yes, we need to find Liz."

* * *

"Anything?" I asked Liz impatiently. She had been scanning every database known to man in the last few hours whilst Bex and I had been pacing up and down. Liz sighed.

"Cammie, for the last time, when something comes up, I'll tell you. These things take time." She huffed. I sighed. We have been at this database scanning for hours; time was something we were running out of.

Liz smacked her fist down on the table and grunted. Bex and I exchanged a glance.

"Nothing!" Liz huffed. "Absolutely nothing."

"There must be something…" Bex said, crouching next to Liz, looking at the screen but not really knowing what to do with it.

"There isn't!" Liz snapped. "I have searched every single database, there is nothing?"

"So, whoever this is they aren't on the database?" I asked. I found this hard to believe. Everyone was on a database of some sorts. Liz shook her head.

"Nope, there is no trace."

"No trace of what?" Zach said from the doorway. We all turned to face him. He had to stop doing that.

"Nothing." We all said quickly, too quickly.

"I'm not an idiot." Zach said.

"Oh, really?" I said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Zach rolled his eyes.

"You're a funny one, aren't you, Gallagher girl?"

"I know, I'm hilarious." I said. Zach rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, what are you planning?"

"Planning? We aren't planning anything. What makes you think we're planning something?" Liz said laughing awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Liz is an amazing spy and a great liar but sometimes she has her…um…moments.

"Tell me." Zach said looking directly at me. I sighed.

"We aren't doing anything." I said much more convincingly than Liz (if I do say so myself).

"Really?" Zach said. He hadn't bought it.

"We aren't doing anything." I said again.

"You promise me?"

"Yes!" I snapped sharper than I intended.

"Right, well then I believe you." He said. He turned to go out of the door. "Oh Cammie, if you aren't telling the truth, I won't be mad, I'll be upset." He said then he closed the door. He sounded exactly like my mother.

"Guys" I said once I was convinced Zach was out of ear shot. "I know where I've seen that ring before."

"Where?" Liz said.

"Come with me, now" I said. I was hoping I was wrong.

We walked down the winding corridors, the cool air was…_refreshing. _Then we got to the door.

"Cammie?" Bex said slowly. "Please tell me why we are outside Zach's room…" She said. I didn't say anything. I pushed the door open; there was no one inside, thankfully. I looked around the room, looking for the picture I'd seen the other day but hadn't thought twice about.

I walked over to the bedside table next to Zach's bed, a photo frame was face down. Tentatively, I picked it up. The picture looked about four or five years old. Looking back up at me was a young Zach, his eyes shining, his smile genuine. There was a woman with red hair and her arm round his shoulder. On a first glance they looked happy but if you looked again, the woman's smile wasn't a smile, it was a smirk. There was an evil twinkle in her eye and the boys smile was forced.

I dropped the picture to the floor, causing the frame to crack. On the woman's hand was a ring, identical to the one we had found on the floor in our room.

"Zach's the traitor." I whispered slowly. The words didn't taste right in my mouth. I willed for me to wake up, for this to be a bad dream but it was real.

Zach was the traitor.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I bet you didn't see that coming did ya! **

**Did you like it? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Oh and guys, remember-expect the unexpected!**


	10. That was quite a show

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews and favourites and alerts and shizz! Also, 100 reviews is LOADS guys! Thank you soooo sooo much, its unbeliveble. Thank you all for reviewing and I want you to know, I love you all! (Seriously, if any of you want a chat sometime, dm, you're all awesome!)**

**Anyways, the next chapter is here!**

* * *

"Cammie, come back!" Bex called after me. I ignored her and ran down the corridors, trying desperately to hold the tears back. Zach is the traitor. Zach is the traitor. The word echoed in my head. How could I not have seen this? I trusted him. That was the worst part- I had trusted him. All this time, the kisses, the smiles, was it all a lie? My stomach churned at the thought at what we had done just hours ago. It made me sick to think I had given him everything and he had done this.

When I got back to my room, I chucked myself on the bed, thumping the pillow in anger. Because I was alone, I let the tears fall, well, I thought I was alone.

"Cam…" Bex said sitting down on my bed. I sat up quickly, wiping my tears away-ashamed at my friends seeing me like this. "It might not be him…" she said softly.

"It is him!" I said. "We both saw the picture!"

"Cam, we need to talk to him, find out the truth." Liz said.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "We know the truth, pictures don't lie, Liz." I said. Liz didn't say anything.

"What do we do now?" Bex said. It was a good question, what _do_ we do now? Yeah, we planned that we we're going to find the traitor but we didn't plan what we would do if the traitor was Zach. None of this made sense, why Zach? I don't understand. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him?

"We should tell Mr Solomon and your mum." Liz said. I shook my head.

"No, I need to speak to him first." I said slowly. "I want to hear him confess. I want him to look me in the eye and tell me."

* * *

I had walked round the Blackthorne institute for about two hours, I knew where I wanted to go but I was going everywhere else but there. I knew I needed to speak to Zach, after all, in the time I've spent wandering, he could have attacked again but there was a nagging thought in the back of my mind saying it isn't true. I shook my head. It had to be true; we had the proof we needed.

"Gallagher girl?" I heard a familiar voice say. I swallowed and spun round. The man who had almost killed two of my sisters stood in front of me, smiling like an idiot as if he didn't have a care in the world. Well, I guess he didn't it wasn't like he had just found out his boyfriend had tried to kill his friends, was it? "What brings you to this dark corner?"

"I was looking for you." I said briskly, not a complete lie.

"Why did you think I'd be down here?" He said looking round the cellar I had wandered into.

"I found you, didn't I?" I snapped. Zach stepped closer.

"What's wrong, Gallagher girl?"  
"My name is Cammie!" I said quickly. Zach didn't say anything. "Was any of it true, Zach?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"What?"

"Was it all lies and games or did you actually have feelings for me?"

"What are you on about?"

"Did you ever love me Zach or did you just use me to get to my friends?"

"Cam, what are you on about?" Zach said, he seemed surprised-saying that though, his kisses seemed genuine enough.

"I know, Zach, I know."  
"What do you know?" Zach said raising his voice.

"I know that you are the attacker!" I shouted without even realising I was shouting.

"What?"

"I know it's you! Admit it, Zach." I hissed.

"Cammie, I'm not the traitor!"  
"Yes, you are!" I shouted. We have caught him! Why won't he admit it? "I saw the picture of you and that woman- she was wearing the ring I found in my room!" I said. Zach laughed. It wasn't a 'this is hilarious' laugh it was more of 'you couldn't be more wrong' laugh. "What?" I snapped. "My friend could be dying, this isn't funny."

"Cam, that's my mum, not me!" He said. His mum? This isn't making it any better…

"Your mum?"

"Yes, my mum. She abandoned me before seventh grade. She went off to be a member of some terrorist organisation or some shit like that!"

"What?" I said in disbelief. Is it possible that this is true? Of course it isn't. He's a traitor who has been caught; he is clinging to his cover.

"It's true. I haven't seen my mum in years, Cam. It's her, not me." He said. It seemed so genuine his story but I didn't know what to believe anymore. "I don't know who's helping her but if that ring is in your room-she isn't far behind it!" Zach said.

"You're lying." I whispered. I didn't believe it, I wanted to but I just didn't. It seemed to far fetched to be true.

"Cam, I'm not lying." I shook my head.

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought you liked me, hell, I thought you loved me!"

"I do ,Cam, I do!" Zach said desperately.

"No" I said turning to walk away. Zach put his hand on my arm.

"Cammie, please-" I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Get off me!" I shrieked. "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Cammie-"

"No, you're a liar and a traitor! Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Me. Again!" I hissed slowly so he would get the picture. And then I walked away. I walked away from the man I thought I knew, the man I loved. God, he was good. He had me fooled for so long. Well done, Zach. You deserve around of applause because, my god, that was a very, very good show. You had me fooled Zachary Goode, you had me.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Zach telling the truth? Will Cammie believe him? **

**Please, please, please reivew! My summer holidays start tomorrow so I won't have homework or anything for six weeks(WOOP WOOP) so the chapters should be longer and more regular!**

**Review on the way out me'lovelys!**

**-And remember, always expect the unexpected. **


	11. To believe or not to believe

**Thank you for all your reviews and shizz, they mean a lot.**

**[A/N:to all of you who are from england, what's this strange thing called sun we appear to be having? It's new to me;) Is everyone enjoying the sun? i know i bloody well am! In your reviews, don't forget to tell me what you have been up to in the sun, i'm a nosey bitch! ahaa!]**

* * *

**CPOV**

Zach's lies swirled round in my head. I was thinking over every memory we had together, looking for a sign that he was lying but nothing came to mind. I hit my pillow in frustration. How had I missed this? I'm a spy and a damn good one at that (if I do say so myself). I had told Bex and Liz about what he had said- they didn't know whether to believe him or not but the truth was clear to me, he was lying, he had to be.

Macey has woken up and the doctors said she will be fine and, surprise, surprise, she can't remember anything. I can't tell me mum about Zach yet, I don't have enough evidence. That picture, even though it is pretty incriminating, it's not solid evidence.

I will find the evidence though. I know I will.

I'll do it for my sisterhood.

Nothing felt the same as I walked through the Gallagher halls that night. The hallways seemed darker and more secretive. The smiles and laughter seemed forced and everyone was on their guard and it was easy to understand why, after all there was a traitor in our walls.

Security cameras lined the walls, some hidden, and some for all to see. My stomach churned at the thought of who they were looking for. Why Zach? It's petty, I know but why him. I thought he was so perfect. He made me feel so special, I'd never felt like that before. I should have known it was too good to be true. Why didn't I? I, Cameron Anne Morgan, the girl who over thinks every, little detail, failed to notice the boy she thought loved her was just using her, betraying her. I shook the thoughts from my head because it made me want to cry.

I wanted to forget everything about Zach Goode but I'm a Gallagher girl, we don't just forget.

* * *

**ZPOV**

My fist collided with the punch bag that swung from the roof in the basement. Sweat ran down my forehead and bare chest. Even though I was about to collapse in exhaustion, I needed to take my feelings out on something. I don't know if I was angry, annoyed or hurt-possibly all three if I'm being honest.

Cammie had seen the picture of my mum and I. It was taken before I knew what she was really like, before everything changed. She always wore that ring; that god damned ring. I didn't know then it was a symbol of the Circle of Cavan and I never told anyone that was where she really went but now I wished I had. If I had told Cammie, she would never have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Now she hates me, she doesn't believe me story. Why doesn't she? It's the truth; I'd swear it on my life. I hit the punch bag again, grunting.

The question spinning in my mind was why is my mum's ring in Blackthorne? Sod that, why is it in Cammie's room? None of this makes sense. If my mum's ring is here, then she must have someone in here, working for her. That made me sick, one of my brothers or one of the girls is a traitor. If her ring is here, that means she has gotten in and to make it worst she was in Cammie's room. This means they are in danger, serious danger and Cammie won't listen to a word I say. I need to find Liz, if anyone will believe me it will be her.

"Liz!" I called as I saw her slip out of the library. She spun round and glared at me. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What?" She snapped not even trying to hide the hatred in her voice.

"I need you to help me with something." I said lowering my voice. She scoffed.

"Why would I want to help _you_?" She spat out the word you. To say she was small, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

"Because you're all in danger!" I said, trying desperately not to raise my voice. She scoffed again.

"I wonder why that is?" She spat, erasing any doubt that Cammie hadn't told them what she thought.

"Look, it is nothing to do with me." I said desperately. "My mu-"

"Yes, yes. She told us the story dumbass." She glared.

"Oh, do you believe me?" I asked. Liz thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know what to believe any more." She said looking down. That's not a no, there is still hope.

"Can I try and change your mind?"

"You can try." Liz said narrowing her eyes as if trying to rip the layers of me and discover the truth. (Which actually could be a possibility, you never know what Dr Steve and Dr Fibs are working on these days…)

"Look, if my mums ring was in your room, then my mum was in there." I said.

"No…" Liz said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, if she was there, she will have left that ring for a reason. My mum might be a traitorous bitch but she isn't stupid. She won't have left it there by accident. I'm warning you Liz, none of you are safe in there. Plus there is someone working on the inside and I swear on my life it isn't me." I said, I tried to hide the worry in my face but it showed in my eyes, I know it did.

"I believe you, Zach." Liz said quietly. "I honestly do."

I had convinced Liz, she didn't need to convince the others, she just needed to get them out of that room and fast.

* * *

**What do you all think? So, Zach isn't the traitor (obviously, i'm a HUGEEE Zammie shipper aha!) What do you think is going to happen in the room? And who is the actual traitor?**

**Don't forget to review my lovelys! **

**LOVEYOUALL  
-Don't forget; expect the unexcepected.**


	12. The truth is out

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**Could you all do me a favour please? Could you have a look at my new story _different worlds_ for me? It would mean alot and if you do, please leave a review, Thanks!**

* * *

I felt like my ears were burning from what Liz had just told me. How could she believe him? He was a liar and traitor and he makes me sick. So, Liz had believed the bullshit he fed her but I didn't. That stuff about his mum was all lies. The apple never falls far from the tree; Liz would do well to remember that.

"I can't believe you believed him!" I snapped.

"Cam, you didn't see the look of terror in his eyes when he was telling me about the dangers in this room!" Liz exclaimed. I sighed. Liz was far too trusting.

"Cammie, maybe you should talk to Zach again-if what Liz is saying is true, its not safe in here." Bex said. Great. Now Bex believed that liar little…I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

"I don't believe this!" I spat. "How can you believe him?"

"You know what? Whilst you're in this mood, you're unbearable!" Bex said standing up. She slammed the door behind her and headed off down the hall, presumably to find Grant.

"Cammie, just think about it. Or at least get out of here!" She said looking around the room. Then, she too, left. I sighed. I needed to clear my head. Was what Zach saying true? Or is he just a brilliant liar? I don't know. I have no idea what to think anymore.

I wandered the dimly lit, chilly hallways, thinking over what Zach had said, thinking over what Liz said. I sat down in the alcove above near the stairs and pulled my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and rocked slightly, trying to think.

"Penny for them?" I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes shot open. Josh stood in front of me, rocking on his ankles and clutching a paper cup.

"It's just…nothing." I sighed. Josh sat next to me.

"I heard about you and Zach." He said softly. He was being nicer now than he had been the whole time I was here. It was like the old Josh. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "What happened?" He asked.

"I, um." I began. There was no way I could tell Josh, no way. "We just had an argument." I said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"About?" Josh said. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I lied. Well, I couldn't exactly say, "We fell out because I think Zach's the traitor but I might be wrong now" could I?

"It must be something if you broke up because of it."

"It doesn't matter." I lied.

"Would you like a drink?" Josh asked offering me the cup in his hand. Something clicked in my mind. _Josh handed Macey a drink. _No…This wasn't right. Josh was too sweet to do something like that. But it made sense. He gave Macey a drink. Macey was poisoned. It wasn't Zach at all. All this time its been Josh…

"It's you!" I said standing up.

"What?" Josh said but he didn't have the look of confusion in his eyes like Zach had, he had terror and guilt.

"You're the traitor!"

"Cammie, I can explain…" Josh said but he trailed off before he could finish.

"It was you all along."

"I'm sorry." He said, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." I was about to say sorry doesn't even cut it but then he shoved me, hard. It took me by surprise and I slipped and tumbled down the stairs. I landed with a thud at the bottom, pain surging through my body until suddenly, darkness.

* * *

The hot water poured out of the shower head and hit my bare body, making my skin tingle. It felt like I was on fire but I liked it, it was a nice feeling. Plus, the hot water took my mind off what was going on.

I could only hope that Liz convinced Cammie and Bex to leave that room. It wasn't safe in there, not if my mum had been in.

And that brings me back to Cammie. It hurt so much inside that she didn't trust me. I could understand her initial anger, I can only imagine how bad it looked but I told her the truth and she still didn't believe me. She didn't even want to know. She had made up her mind about me before we even had that conversation and she wasn't going to change her mind. I could pulled my mum in and got her to tell her I wasn't lying and who the traitor was and she still wouldn't have believed me. It has taken me this long to realise it, but Cammie never really trusted me. Not really.

A loud banging on the bathroom door snapped me from my thoughts.

"Zachary!" I heard Grant shout. "What are you doing in that shower? You've been in there ages!"

"Yeah!" Jonas added. "Don't forget we share that shower!" He said.

"I know a mans got to do what a mans got to do but at least do it once everyone else has been in!" Grant shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Grant" Jonas said. "You're an animal, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I am. Well you're mum certainly thought I was a beast last night!" Grant snorted.

"My mums a forty-five year old woman who has had had five kids and makes very questionable smells!" Jonas snorted. "So you can brag all you like!" And with that mental picture, I got out of the shower.

I was slouched on the couch, Jonas was sat tapping away at his computer and Grant was doing 'what a man needs to do' in the shower. Well, that's what I assumed, he had been in there along time and I'm pretty sure he didn't have an ex girlfriend who hated his guts and thought he was a traitor to think about (like moi).

The creaked open and in walked Josh, his face was pale and he looked like he had a million secrets on his shoulders. He fell onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Even though Cammie and I were no more, I still hated his guts.

You could have cut the tension with knife so I decided to leave. I don't react well under tension or pressure. (there was a time in 8th grade that involved a cat, a headmaster and a CIA notice saying I couldn't speak to anyone about it.)

I wandered the halls with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, really, really wrong. And then I found out what was wrong. I was walking up the hallway near the entrance to the P.E cellar when I saw it. Just by the stairs, there was a crumpled up body. I ran up to the body and discovered it was…Cammie. I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

Her body was twisted in an unnatural way, there was blood dried up on her face and some trickling down her head. She had bruises that showed she had been here a while.

Cammie hadn't just fell, someone had pushed her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHHH! I know, I know, I'm a bitch for ending it like that. So, as a good 80% of you had guessed, Josh is the traitor. But why is sweet Josh, poisioning and pushing girls down the stairs? Will Zach forgive Cammie for not believing him? Will they get back together and what on earth is going to happen in the room?**

**REVIEW PLEASE GUYS! I'll update either tomorrow or saturday but only if I get plently of Reviews! (You guys are great at reviewing though so i'm not worried about that;))**


	13. Zach loses it

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The room was quiet, too quite. Ever since our argument about Zach earlier, Cammie hadn't come back. We had spent time apart before, obviously, but never on bad terms. With Macey still in hospital and Cammie off god knows where, it was too quite. Liz was staring at textbook but it didn't look like anything was going in-which is unusual for Liz and I was putting the seventh coat of lilac nail polish on my nails. We both were distracted; we both had the same thing on our mind. Was Zach the traitor? Or was he telling the truth? This whole thing didn't make any sense. If the Zach was the traitor, would we be able to trust the rest of the boys? Zach being the traitor didn't feel right, it didn't seem possible. Yeah, Zach was a cocky, arrogant little so-and-so but traitor? I couldn't believe that. I believed his story, we just needed to convince Cammie.

A knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts. Seeing that Liz had no intention of moving, I put my nail polish down and wafted my hands around in an attempt to dry them.

Zach stood on the other side of the door, his face was pale and he had a pure look of horror and fear in his eyes. I have seen cocky Zach, hot Zach and annoying Zach but I have never seen scared Zach before.

"Cammie's not here." I said.

"That's kinda why I'm here." He said with a shake in his voice. "I was going up the hall past the P.E cellar, and there was someone laying at the bottom of the stairs." He said. His words didn't sink in for a moment, then I realised what he was getting at. "I went over and she was just…there." He said. I could tell in his eyes he was fighting to hold the tears back.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Lizzie." I called. Her head shot up from her textbook and she walked over. "It's Cammie." I said, my voice shaking just as Zach's had a moment ago.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was…pushed down the stairs." Zach said

"Is she Okay?" Liz asked panicked.

"I don't know." Zach said quietly.  
"Can we see her?" I asked. Zach nodded.

We walked in silence to the hospital room. Only one person could go in at a time for reasons we don't know why. Liz went in first and I was stood outside with Zach. I didn't know what to say.

"Bex." Zach whispered. "I'm worried about her." He said.

"We all are." I added.

I knew then that Zach was definitely not the traitor. A traitor wouldn't care that much about her. He loved Cammie to much to betray her.

* * *

**ZPOV**

It had been two hours since I found Cammie and Bex and Liz had been into see her, I hadn't. I couldn't. I couldn't look at her in that state; I can't look at her in pain. I just can't bare it. I swear to god, I will find the traitor and when I'm finished with them, they will regret the day they were born.

"Cammie is awake." Joe Solomon said from the doorway. I breathed a sigh of relief, she was okay.

Cammie was sat up in bed, she had stitches on the left of her forehead, her chin and her arm was in cast. She looked at me, and then looked away. I ran my hand through my hair and left the room. If she didn't want me there, then I wasn't going to be there. I leaned against the wall outside the room, so I could still hear what was going on.

"Cammie, do you remember who did this to you?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah." Cammie said quietly. I tensed. "Josh." She said.

"What? As in you ex boyfriend Josh?" Bex said.

"Yeah." She said. "He poisoned Macey and Tina, too. He's the traitor."

That's was it. I ran down the corridors, pushing people out of my way. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I shoved our room door open.

"Josh!" I shouted. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Zach." He said quietly, not even looking my in the eye. He knew what he'd done and he knew that was why I was here.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him. "How could you do that to her?"

"You don't understand!" He said, tears running down his face. I wasn't prepared to listen to the bullshit he was about to tell me. I punched him hard in the stomach and again and again. I just kept hitting him, his face, and his body, everywhere. I couldn't stop, it was like I wasn't in control of my body or movements.

After about ten minutes of constantly hitting him, my fists were covered with blood and none of it was mine. Josh fell to the floor, blood streaming from his nose, and face. I kicked him hard in the stomach. Then the door flew open.

"Zach!" Joe screamed at me. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall and pinned my arms uncomfortably behind my back. "What are you playing at?" He demanded.

"You know what he did! I can't let him get away with it!" I said, trying to move but his grip was too tight.

"And you think we will?" He said. I felt him clamp strong metal cuffs over my wrists.

"What the hell?" I spat.

"I'm sorry Zach!" Joe said. "This is the third time this has happened, you need to understand you can't just go around beating the crap out of people!" He said. I knew he was right but this guy was the enemy! He was arresting me for doing exactly what Blackthorne trained us to do. Cammie's mum and another woman came in.

"Is this him?" the other woman said to Joe, pointing at me.

"No!" She looked confused. "He is." He said point to Josh's crumpled, battered and bloody body. She looked surprised.

"You did that to him, huh?" she said to me. I looked down. "Wow, he must have pissed you off, what made you do it?"

"He nearly killed Cammie." I said, not looking at her.

"Oh, you're Zach!" She said. I frowned, who the hell is this woman?

"Abby, not now." Rachel said. The woman, Abby, stepped aside. Joe grabbed my left arm and led me out the room.

I ignored the stares and whispers of the people who had gathered outside. Then they must have brought Josh out on a stretcher or something because everyone gasped and the whispers got louder.

Joe led me down to a part of Blackthorne I didn't know existed; the cells. I suppose it made sense to have them, considering our cover was an institute for troubled boys. This part of Blackthorne seemed even darker than the rest of Blackthorne. Joe opened a door, and led me in. He un-cuffed my wrists, looked at me, the closed the door. I heard it lock, his footsteps then complete silence.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review guys!**

**[****Random A/N: Who is going to be watching the olympics? I know I will be watching it for the diving-Tom Daley, I don't think I need to go on. He is like the definition of perfection! He's so perfect and omg that BODY! Jesus... Yeah, plus he's british, I'm british, I totally stand a chance;)**

**Do you lot find him attractive? You must, I mean look at him!**

**Oh and what did you think to the opening ceromony? Especially if you were watching from another country:)**

**Anyways, i'll update soon!**


	14. Broken hearts

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**CPOV**

It had been two days since what I'm now referring to as 'disaster day'. Everything had gone bad that day. Me and Zach had just…gone really, Josh nearly killed me and oh yeah, me ex boyfriend is now in the Blackthorne cells for almost killing Josh.

To say I had a few stares yesterday when I got out of hospital, along with Macey, was an understatement.

You would have thought having been pushed down the stairs by someone would make you not want to speak to them ever again. That's not how I feel. And that's way I was sat opposite him in a plain room with two guards watching everything instead of in countries of the world. I needed to know why he did it.

"Why are you here?" He asked his voice ice cold.

"I need to know why you did it." I said.

"I hate you and your friends. Is that a good enough reason?" He said harshly.

"No, I don't believe you. I believe you hate me but I don't believe you'd try and kill people for that reason." I said.

"Well I did."

"You changed, Josh."

"Well, what did you expect? I loved you, Cammie and you lied to me, you weren't even that bothered. Then you left me with more questions than answers. You left me and started being with…_him._ Lets be honest, he's better than me. He's funnier, smarter, better looking and could probably protect you more, I mean look at what he did to me. You tell me you'd be the same after that." He spat. I don't know when the tears had begun to fall and I don't know why they did. He was right about Zach though, he had left him in a mess. His face was swelled, he had stitches, a swollen eye, a broken nose, a bust lip and that was just the begging. I stood up and walked away. I heard him mutter bitch under his breath. I tensed, that hurt.

I saw Zach at the window; they must have let him out. He looked at me and then looked away. I needed to talk to him as well.

"Zach." I said, I pulled him out of the prison part of Blackthorne into a quiet hallway. "I'm sorry, about everything. I just saw that picture and…"  
"…Assumed the worst." Zach finished for me. His voice was low as if he didn't want to be here.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to take me back but-"

"You're right, I don't" Zach said.

"What?" I really, hadn't expected that, at all and I felt like crying. I had messed up.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you I really do."

"What's the problem then?"

"You don't trust me, Cammie!"

"I do!"

"No, you don't, if you trusted me you wouldn't have instantly accused me of being the traitor!" He said.

"The evidence was pretty incriminating…" I said.

"Yeah, but when you had I go at me, nothing would have changed your mind. You had it in your head that it was me and you weren't prepared to change your opinion." He said with hurt in his eyes. I swallowed. It was true. Everyone-Zach, Liz and Bex- had told me what happened really and I had no intention of changing my mind.

"Zach, I'm sorry." I whispered with tear pouring down my face.

"No, Cammie, it's not good enough." He said and then he turned and walked away.

"Zach." I called after him but he just kept walking. My knees collapsed beneath me and I just let the tears fall.

I'd lost him. The man I loved had just walked away from me.

* * *

**ZPOV**

I could hear Cammie crying behind me and calling my name but I couldn't look back. If I looked back, I would run over there and sweep her up in my arms and tell her it was okay and I'd go back to her but I just can't go back. I don't want a relationship where I wasn't trusted. No matter how much I loved her, I didn't want it. I just kept walking.

"Zach!" Grant said running up to me. Where the hell had he comes from? "So after you beat the shit out of Josh, did Cammie come running back?"

"Sort of." I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"What do you mean sort of? She either did or she didn't" Grant said.

"She wanted me back but I don't want her back." I said. The words didn't feel right in my mouth, none of this felt right.

"What?" Grant gasped his jaw dropping. "Dude, you came back to the room the other day in tears because of what happened…"

"Grant!" I hissed. "You aren't supposed to talk about that ever again!"

"I don't care. Why, Zach? Why?"

"Because she doesn't trust me! I don't want to go out with someone who doesn't trust me!" I said.

"You're an idiot. She's a nice girl and quite frankly she deserves better than you anyway!" Grant said. "You really are a dick, Zach."

"I know." I mumbled under my breath after Grant left. "I know I am."

* * *

**Its abit short I know but It felt a good place to end it. I know you all want some Zammie and there will be some, soon but i have some ideas for before then so you're just gonna have to wait;-) I promise there will be some though.**

**Annddddd I know i need to stop going on about him in my stories but TOM DALEY is diving today! EEEEEEKKK!  
I'm not even joking, I want his babies...**


	15. Scars

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I'm sorry it's taken me a while to put this up but I've been a bit distracted with the Olympics on and stuff. Great Britain are 3rd or 4th now which is all good! We aren't going to win, China and America are just too good but to say Britain is absolutely tiny in comparison we aren't doing bad! COME ON TEAM GB!**

**Have you lot been watching the Olympics? And don't forget to tell me what country you are from! Oh and one more thing, to those of you not from Britain, DON'TCHA WISH YOUR DIVING TEAM IS HOT LIKE OURS! **

* * *

**CPOV**

When I stared into the bathroom mirror, I didn't even recognise myself. The girl who stared back at me wasn't me. The girl who stared back at me was a mess; her life was spiralling out of control. She had lost the one boy she had ever loved, properly loved. She hadn't trusted the people she should have trusted and had really messed up.

Except she was me. I had jumped to the completely wrong conclusion with Zach and I wasn't prepared to hear him out and now I had lost him. I messed up, big time and I could completely understand why he didn't want me in anymore but that didn't make me feel any better.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my face was still red and puffy from all the crying and I was furious with myself. How could I have been so stupid?

In a moment of anger, I punched the mirror so hard it shattered into a thousand pieces. My hand stung and blood was gushing out. I winced in pain and ran my hand under the tap. Surprisingly, I felt better. It was as if the pain had distracted me from everything going on in my life.

My hand wandered to a sharp shard of glass on by the sink. I don't know what I was thinking, it was like I couldn't control my body any more. I picked up the glass and sunk it into my forearm. I winced as I watched the blood trickle down my arm. I dragged the glass across my arm. The pain was unbelievable but it was relieving at the same time. I felt in control again. It felt almost good.

"Cammie?" A voice said from behind me. I dropped the glass as if it was on fire and spun round. "Cammie, what the hell?" Macey gasped. She closed the door and ran over to me.

"I broke the mirror and I caught my hand on the glass…" I said quietly.

"Cammie, I'm not on about your hand!" She held my arm gently so not to touch the cuts.

"When the mirror broke, I caught me arm…" I said with tears pouring down my face. Now the initial adrenaline rush was gone, I was much more aware of the pain.

"Don't bullshit me!" She said but it wasn't anger in her voice, it was concern. She opened the cupboard and took the first aid kit out. She cleaned my cuts in complete silence. "They aren't too deep so I won't need to bandage them but your hand is a different story." She said wrapping my hand up. "Why Cammie?" she asked.

"I broke the mirror in anger and then…"

"The pain felt like an escape?" She finished.

"Yeah…how…how?" I asked, unable to finish my sentence.

"Cammie, we all have stuff in our past we would rather keep there…" She said. I nodded, not saying anything. I would never have imagined Macey McHenry feeling the need to do that to herself. "Now, Cammie, I want you to promise me you will never do this to yourself again. Once you start, it's hard to stop." She said as is she was speaking from experience. "And this best not be about Zach" She said. I looked away. "Cammie…no boy is worth this okay?"

"It's not just Zach"

"If you ever feel like doing this again, you come and talk to me okay?" She said. I nodded. "Keep them covered until they heal and no one needs to know other than us okay?" She said. I nodded again.

"Oh my god Cammie." She said hugging me. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." She said. I smiled at her.

"I won't."

* * *

**Okay, I know this is deep and emotional but there won't be anything like that again guys, I promise. Also, I'm sorry it's short but I felt like I needed to give you something so i'll update as soon as I can!  
Please review guys!**


	16. Kiss and make up

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They mean a lot they really do! Because that last chapter was so short, this is longer and better (hopefully). **

**Anyway, so team GB are 3rd now! YAYAYAY! I'm proud to be british right now! But what's really annoying me is all the empty seats! I thought no one could get hold of the tickets because they had basically sold out before they went on sale?! (Not literally) **

**Anywaaay...here is my next chapter-I hope you like it!**

* * *

Physics first. I hate physics. It's not that I'm bad at it (we do it at PhD level after all and they don't just let idiots do that) it's just it's not my strongest subject. Plus, it's boring. I don't care about all the stuff, I don't think anyone does. (Except Jonas…)

I slumped into my seat at the back of the class and sighed. Another reason I hate physics, I have to sit next to Cammie in this lesson and we aren't exactly on speaking terms…

Cammie walked in the room. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us. Everyone knew we had broken up but no one knew why. But they did know it hadn't ended on the best of terms.

She sat down next to me in complete silence and pulled out her books. I looked down at my test paper that had been given out but no one had started but I could still feel every eye in the room on us. Mr Paul, our substitute teacher, (there had been an incident involving dangerous, illegal chemicals and a kangaroo so our normal teacher was…um…_indisposed)_ coughed from the front of the classroom.

"Get on with the test." He said icily. I hadn't had him before but I hate him. I don't know why he just seems like an easy to hate person.

It was about halfway through the lesson and I had kept glancing at Cammie every now and then. This whole being separated thing was driving me insane. I missed her with every bone in my body. I thought it would be easier to let her go but it's not, I hate it. Cammie shoved her cardigan sleeve up her arm and shoved a strand of hair out of the way. What I saw made me feel sick. On her wrist were three gashes. They weren't the sort of cut you get when you catch your arm on something. No, these were…self inflicted.

"Cammie…" I whispered. She noticed me looking at her cuts and quickly pulled her sleeve down. "Please tell me you didn't do that to yourself…" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Shut up." She hissed looking round the room, hoping no one was listening.

"Why?" I asked. It was a stupid question.

"Zach, leave it." She said sharply.

"No, you've been-"

"Mr Goode, Ms Morgan." Mr Paul spat, glaring at us. When he turned away, I looked back to Cammie who was pretending to read the paper.

"Cammie-"

"Zach, Jesus! Leave it!" She snapped. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom.

"Cammie, wait!" I called after her standing up.

"Goode!" Mr Paul snapped. "Don't you dare!" He said. I rolled my eyes. He was a sub; he wasn't going to actually do anything. I walked out of the door. I could hear the whispers inside the classroom but they abruptly stopped after Macey said something. I didn't hear what she said but it must have been serious if she managed to get them to shut up.

I tried to think where she could have gone, the toilets was the best bet. Because Blackthorne was technically a boy's school, it wasn't like I would be breaking any privacy rules by going into the toilets considering we were all sharing (not that I would have really cared).

I pushed open the door to the toilets and there was Cammie. She was stood at the sink with tears pouring down her face.

"Cammie…" I said walking over to her.

"Leave me alone…" She said quietly.

"Cammie did you do that yourself?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She looked down at the sink. "Why? Please, just tell me why?"

"Everything" She said finally. "You hating me-"I pulled her close to me and I was overjoyed when she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, I hate that you did that because of me…I'm so sorry."

"And then Josh trying to kill all my friends because he hates me." She said burying her face into my shoulder. I don't believe that's why Josh did it; I don't care if he told her that. I would get the truth out if him later but right now Cammie needed me.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Zach." She said.

"I'm sorry for not taking you back." I said. She pulled out of my hug slightly.

"I love you Zach." She said.

"I love you too." I said. I wrapped my arms round her and kissed her softly at first because I didn't know if I was overstepping the mark but when she kissed me back I knew we both wanted each other. Our kiss deepened and became harder and more passionate. I lifted Cammie onto the wooden sink table and she wrapped her legs round my body, pulling me closer to her so that there was no space between us. I heard the bell go for the end of the lesson but I didn't care, Cammie didn't care. I carried on kissing her.

I realised then that we didn't just love each other, we needed each other.

"Oh my god!" I heard Tina Walters shriek. Shit. I hadn't heard her come in. We quickly pulled apart and Cammie jumped off the sinks.

"Um, hi" Cammie said awkwardly, her cheeks flushing.

"I thought that you too had broken up." Tina said.

"We had…" I said.

"But were kinda back together now." Cammie said smiling at me. Tina raised her eyebrow and turned on her heel and left. I burst out laughing but Cammie glared at me.

"What?"

"Of all the people to see us, Tina Walters." She sighed. I was still confused. "There will be rumours flying round in about three minutes." She said. I shrugged. It didn't really bother me. Cammie sighed. "I'll see you later." She said.

"Bye Gallagher girl." I smiled. It felt right to be calling her Gallagher girl again.

* * *

Josh was sat at the table opposite me. Even just looking at him made me feel sick. I would be happy when the CIA came and collected him because just him being her disgusted me.

"Do you want something, Goode or are you just going to stare me out?" Josh snarled.

"Why did you do it? The truth." I said leaning across.

"The truth? Alright, I'll tell you." He said. "You're mum came to me just before I arrived and she told me everything that happened with me and Cammie and she got me sent here because she knew they would be coming. She told me if I didn't do exactly what she said she would kill me." he said. "Do you understand now?" I shook my head.

"No, I would have let her kill me rather than kill my friends." I said.

"Bullshit. This is a school for assassins."

"Yeah but I would never kill my friends."

"You lot were never my friends."

"I wasn't, Jimmy."

"Its Josh." I ignored him and carried on.

"But a lot of people here were."

"Look" He said. "It's over now, I don't care. I didn't actually kill anyone so will you go away?"

"With pleasure." I got up and left. I hope that little shit rots in hell.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**So, Cammie and Zach are back together...YAY!**

**So make sure you review on your way out and i'll update soon!**


	17. Rumour has it

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews guys! 200+ is an unreal amount and I love you all! I'm going to do some Bex and Grant in this chapter!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**Did you all watch the mens olympic 100m finals last night? Usain Bolt won again! He is so fast it's unreal! I want to race him just to see how bad I would do aha!**

**[random A/N:Because I'm an idiot, I have six stories underway at the moment which is a lot but I will update at least every other day for this one and _A school trip:Gallagher style_ and at least once a week for the rest:)]**

* * *

**CPOV**

As I walked through the corridors later that day, people kept staring and whispering and there was the occasional giggle. Tina had told EVERYONE that Zach and was having sex in the toilets! You see, I could deal with Tina telling everyone we were making out in the toilets (because we kinda was), I'd rather she didn't but I'd get over it but this was a down right lie!

"Hey Cammie!" A senior who I didn't even know said with a wink. Great, news had got to them as well. I looked away and carried on walking.

I saw Tina gossiping, presumably about me, at the vending machine near the canteen. "Tina!" I called.

Tina smirked and walked over to me. "Cammie, even the seniors fancy you right now! Even that Jack Howard, the super hot one, said he thinks you're hot!" Tina said happily. "I'm well Jel!"

Yes, Tina Walters just said _jel._ Bex had recently introduced us to a TV series called _The only way is Essex_ and now Tina and Eva had taken to saying _jel, reem_ and a load of other stupid stuff.

Anyway…I got sidetracked there…

"Why did you tell everyone that me and Zach was having sex in the toilets?" I snapped.

"'Cause it sure as hell looked like that from where I was standing!" Tina laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "We weren't though!" I said desperately.

"Chill out! It's made you like the most popular girl here, why are you complaining?" She said with genuine shock.

_Because I'm the Chameleon, I don't want to popular, I'd rather not be noticed! _I thought to myself.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a slut." I said.

"Honey." Okay, since when had Tina said _honey?_ "It's better to have a bad reputation than no reputation at all." She said and then floated (not literally, that would have been awkward) to continue sniggering with some lad.

"Zach! Well done bro!" Some senior boy shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Cammie, hey!" Zach said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I lied. "Not here?" I whispered, hinting that I was upset, I just didn't want to tell him in the hallway.

"Toilets?" Zach smirked. I smacked his arm.

"Because that's a good idea."

"I was joking."  
"I wasn't."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey British bombshell." Grant said sliding into the seat next to me in the library.

"Grant, what have I told you about calling me that?" I sighed. Zach called Cammie _Gallagher girl_ and Grant called me _British bombshell_. I think it's a Blackthorne thing…

Even though I told Grant I hated it, I kind of liked it. Not that I'd ever tell him that, obviously.

"You heard about Cammie and Zach?" He asked. I frowned.

"Huh?" I knew they had broken up but that's it.

"Tina Walters caught them having sex in the toilets!" He whispered.

"What?" I gasped dropping my pen. "I thought they had broken up?"

"They had but something happened in their physics class and Cammie stormed out, Zach being Zach, he followed and then BAM! Tina caught them doing the nasty in the toilets." He said. I was genuinely shocked. I knew about the other day when we caught them in Cammie's bed but I thought she would have more class than the toilets.

"Hang on, you believe Tina?" I said. Grant was a clever man but what he has in genius he lacks in common sense. In other words, he is so clever he is stupid.

"She told everyone." He said.

"Yeah but this is Tina she spreads rumours and not all of them are true." I said.

Grant shrugged. "Either way, she caught them doing something in the toilets." He said.

"Oh Bex, on a completely unrelated topic, you know the Blackthorne-Gallagher dance on Friday?" I did know about the Blackthorne-Gallagher dance on Friday. It was a black-tie event to celebrate the friendship between our two schools. Everyone was excited. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked nervously. I felt my cheeks flush and my stomach did little flips inside. I had been hoping that he would ask me, I hadn't admitted that to anyone but I had been hoping.

"Yeah, yeah I would." I smiled.

* * *

**CPOV**

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?" Zach asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I had asked him to meet me in my room earlier because I didn't want to discuss it in the corridors where everyone could hear.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"Cam, what is it?" he asked pulling me closer.

"I was just upset about what Tina was saying earlier but I'm over it now." I said. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure that's it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay missy! You have some explaining to do!" I heard Bex snap from the door. I hadn't even noticed her come in but the look on her face was terrifying.

"Whoa, who's rattled your cage?" Zach joked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped.

"What's gone off?" I asked.

"Please tell me it's not true?" she said.

"What's not true?" Zach asked.

"I said shut it you!" Bex snapped. "What Tina is saying?"

"No! It isn't!" I said. Bex looked relieved.

"Good, because sex in the toilets is tacky!" She said. I laughed.

"Cammie, I need to go back but can I ask you something?" Zach said. Before letting me reply, he continued. "Will you come to the dance with me on Friday?"

I smiled. "Of course I will!"

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review guys! **


	18. The last dance

**Thank you for your reviews and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It was Friday, the night of the Blackthorne-Gallagher dance. It's all anyone had been talking about this week and us girls have been practicing hairstyles and make-up for the last 3 days. We had all picked out dresses and accessories and now Macey was doing all our hairs.

"Cam! Sit still!" She snapped tugging at my hair. I rolled my eyes. "I'm nearly done!" She said. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet so I had absolutely no idea what she was doing to me but she had burnt the back of my ear with the curlers (something which she says is entirely my fault, I'm not so sure…).

"There done!" She said examining her work. "Now with the makeup." She grabbed her polka dot make up back.

"Don't over do it, Zach likes me natural…" I said quickly before she could start plastering the foundation.

"Yeah well, tonight isn't about Zach, is it?" She said. The tone of her voice told me it was a rhetorical question. After almost poking my eye out, she took a step back and examined her work.

"Go and look in the mirror, you look a-ma-zing!" She said proudly. I looked at Macey in her plain black strapless dress that hugged her figure. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail but she still managed to look glamorous.

Then I looked in to the mirror and she was right, I did look amazing. Not Macey or Bex amazing but amazing for me. My makeup was noticeable but not overdone, my hair was in a half up and the rest hung in curls on my shoulders. My red, floor length dress made me look like I actually had a figure.

Liz had an emerald green dress that was gathered under the bust and then was floaty and it finished just bellow the knee. Her hair was swept up in a complex up-do and her lips were a vivid red.

Bex's hair fell down her back in curls; she wore a dark blue floor length dress which had a sparkly chest and sheer sleeves.

"Guys, we look amazing!" Macey said.

She was right. We did.

There was a knock at there door, I hurried over, trying not to trip in Macey's sky high louboutin's.

"Hey." I said when I saw Zach. He looked amazing. His suit fitted him nicely and hair was styled in a way that made him look like a movie star. His green eyes shone more than ever.

"Gallagher girl, you look beautiful!" He smiled. I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a wink.

"Come on" He smiled taking my arm.

* * *

The Blackthorne hall had been transformed from boring and dull to glamorous and sophisticated. There were drapes and balloons all around and the place looked pretty impressive.

Everyone looked amazing. A few people had over done it slightly. Tina had really over done it with the makeup. She had two pairs of false eyelashes on, glittery eyelids, heavy eyeliner and pink lips. Other than that, everyone looked great.

"Would you like to dance, Gallagher girl?" Zach smirked. Before I could say anything, he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Zach, I can't dance…" I blushed.

"And you think I can?" He said placing his hands on my hips. "Come on." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. He pulled me closer. We swayed to the music. His eyes locked with mine, he leaned and kissed me softly and tenderly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Get a room, kiddo." I pulled away from Zach. There was only one person who called me kiddo.

"A-aunt Abby?" I stammered. That was a surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"After that thing with Josh I was called in." she said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh um hi." I said. Zach looked at me confused. "Zach this is Abby, Abby this is Zach."

"We've already met." Abby said. I frowned. "The Josh thing." She added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." My mums voice echoed around the hall. Everyone turned to look. "Now, this exchange has been _interesting_ and useful for all of us. We hope that you have made connections that will last you a lifetime. I would also like to say that this will be the last time you will all be together for a while because Gallagher students will be returning tomorrow." She said. "Enjoy the rest of the dance."  
Everyone stayed quiet. No one quite knew what say.

I didn't want to go back, not yet. I didn't want to leave Zach.

* * *

When the dance ended, Zach walked me back to the room.

"I don't want to leave." I said hugging him tightly.

"Cammie, we'll see each other again, don't worry." He said kissing my forehead. "I'll see you before you go tomorrow?" He said. I nodded.

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too."

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I really was going to miss Blackthorne.

Well, not Blackthorne but the people. Well, not all the people, a few. Zach in particular.

I was snapped abruptly out of my thoughts by a loud ticking sound.

It sounded like a bomb.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N:Because I'm and idiot who only had one hours sleep last night, in the last chapter I had Abby call cammie kiddo instead of squirt. Sorry:( I really need to start proof reading my work...**


	20. Not the same

**A/N:So, I had 12 hours sleep last night so this should be better..**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Zach!" I shouted running down the hallways. He was just ahead of me and I needed to tell him about the bomb. He spun round.

"Cammie?"

"Zach, there is a bomb in my room!" I whispered.

"What?" He gasped.

"There is a bomb in my room!"

"We need to tell your mum, now!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor.

We pushed past people who were still walking back from the dance and hurried down the corridor. It must have been Zach's mum who put the bomb there.

I pushed open my mum's door and saw her talking with Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby.

"Mum, there is a bomb in my room!" I said. My mum dropped her mug on the desk, it landed with a clatter and coffee spilled over the sides.

"Are you sure?" My mum and aunt Abby said in unison.

"Positive."

"Right stay here, both of you! Don't leave." My mum ordered. She kicked off her stilettos and hurried out of the door along with Mr Solomon and Abby.

"What do we do?" I asked flopping down on the sofa.

"We wait."

"We can't!" I snapped.

"What can we do? Honestly? What?" Zach said. I sighed. He was right. There wasn't anything we can do.

Macey, Bex and Liz burst through the door minutes later.

"What the bloody hell is going off?" Bex demanded.

"Yeah we can't get down our corridor because of a bomb or something?" Macey said.

"There is a bomb in our room. Well, I think it's a bomb." I said. No one knew what to say so we just sat in silence. Waiting.

After waiting 36minutes and 29seconds (I know, I counted) my mum came back.

"Well?" We all said.

"It was a bomb but we have disabled it." She said. We all breathed a sigh of relief. "We're assuming it was the Circle of Cavan who put it there." We nodded. We didn't know who the circle of Cavan is but they don't sound good. "The Circle is a terrorist organisation that…Zach's mum works for." My mum added. Zach didn't say anything. We had recently discovered Zach's mum worked for something along those lines but we didn't really know what. "We can deal with them now so you don't need to worry. Oh and Zach, this note was left for you." She said. Zach frowned and took the paper from my mum's hand. When he read it, he showed no facial expression.

He never told us what it was about.

* * *

The rain was falling hard and the weather seemed to match everyone's mood. No one wanted to go back. The exchange trip had been_ interesting_ and hadn't exactly gone to plan but in a weird way, I enjoyed it. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Gallagher girl." He said.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Cammie, get on the bus!" My mum ordered.

"I love you Zach." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know you do." He smiled. He kissed me softly but it wasn't like normal.

It didn't send shivers down my spine. It didn't make me feel alive and I didn't feel like his heart was in it.

"Bye, Cammie." He said but he didn't look me in the eye.

"Bye." I said. I got onto the bus and sat next to Macey.

"Hey bitch! S'up?" She smiled.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

It was probably nothing, right? I was just being stupid and over thinking. I'm sure he was just upset about me going. That's why he seemed different. That will be why. I'm just being stupid. He still loves me._ Then why didn't he say I love you too._ A nagging voice said at the back of my mind. I shook my head. Of course he loves you, stupid.

I don't know who I was trying to convince because I wasn't convincing myself. And not Macey by the sounds of it.

"What happened?"

"Its just when Zach kissed me, it didn't feel right. It was like his heart wasn't in it."  
"Don't be daft." Macey said. "He probably just doesn't want you to go." She said.

"I guess you're right." I said feeling better.

Then I saw the worried look Bex and Macey exchanged. A look they didn't think I saw.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short:-(**

**Please review and i'll update soon!**


	21. Long gone and moved on

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot, they really do! **

**BTW-One of the lines from heist society which I have been re-reading this morning because I've just ordered the second book and i'd forgot what happened in the first one:L But anyways, i nicked the 'we all agreed that that monkey had seemed perfectly trained at the time' I just thinks it's brilliant and i had to use it:L**

* * *

_5 years later…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I groaned and smacked my hand against my alarm clock. I wanted to go back to sleep but I had to go to work. Normally, I quite enjoyed work. I got a huge adrenaline rush when I was, um, spying. Plus, I got to work with Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Max.

But after a recent incident in Morocco and huge mess up, I had been given desk duty. It wasn't completely my fault; we had all agreed that that monkey had seemed perfectly trained at the time. For some reason, I had got more blame than everyone else.

I pulled open my wardrobe and out floated a picture. It was of Zach and I on the exchange we did with Blackthorne 5 years ago. It must have fallen off the shelf. I felt my stomach drop.

On the day we returned, Zach had seemed so distant, like he wasn't really there. I had hoped I was overreacting but as all my friends started receiving letters or things from their Blackthorne boys and I didn't get any, I began to wonder if maybe I wasn't overreacting.

I even tried writing to him but I got nothing back. As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years, I realised Zach wasn't bothered at all. I had pushed all memories of him to the back of my mind. I thought I was over him but when that picture fell out, it just brought the memories back and I knew I wasn't.

I don't think I ever would be.

I grabbed my bag off the table by the door and hurried out of the door. I stayed in CIA apartments so it was only a case of walking down the low, dim lit hallways. Thankfully, the apartments were nicer than the halls.

I pushed open my office door and sunk into my squishy leather chair. My office was quite nice. It had cream walls and two very big windows. There was a TV on the back wall, a book case which contained all lot of important papers and books, some even I couldn't read because my high clearance isn't quite high enough. My desk was dark oak and had and apple computer and was, as usual a mess. Well, Mr Drake, one of the highest people in the CIA and my boss, insisted it was a disaster. I on the other hand, believe it is organised chaos. I do know where everything is.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to be doing so I decided to do a bit of Zach Goode stalking. Because I had pushed him to the back of my mind, I hadn't let myself do this but seeing as he had taken over my thoughts this morning, I may as well.

I typed his name into the database and I learnt his current home was in New York, 21, second street to be precise but he had houses all over the globe. He worked for MI6 but he was placed in America for some reason. He was like a go between between the two secret services.

My door flung open and I quickly closed the window about Zach.

"Mr Drake." I said. He didn't normally just 'pop by'. "What brings you here?"

"We are having a transfer from MI6 coming. He will be your colleague." Mr Drake said.

"What do you mean colleague?" I asked.

"Well, it's like Rebecca works with Grant and Max with Macey and Jonas and Liz."

"Oh, okay." I said.

* * *

"What did Drake want?" Grant said sitting at the table with the drinks tray.

"Oh, I'm getting a new 'colleague'." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't _need_ a new colleague. "How did you know?"  
"I know everything." Grant smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are they from?" Liz asked.

" He is from MI6."

"Oooo, a he." Macey winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Bex, you might know him." Grant said talking a sip of coke.

"I don't know everyone in Britain you dumbass." Bex said. Grant laughed.

"Do you think you'll hook up with him?" Macey asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, don't be daft." I said. There was no way I was hooking up with my new colleague.

"What if he's hot?" Bex asked.

"I'm not hooking up with him." I said firmly.

"Never say never." Bex said.

"You just said it twice." I smirked.

"Don't give up the day job, sweetie." Bex grinned.

* * *

I had no idea why I had been called to the MI6 head offices in London but it was most likely not good.

I knocked on Mr Baxter's door. Yes, Baxter as in Bex Baxter. It was her father. He is some head of MI6 now.

"Enter!" His deep voice boomed.

"Mr Baxter." I said closing the door behind me.

"Sit." He said pointing to one of the leather chairs in front of his Mahogany desk. I sat down in the chair. I was about to ask him why I was here but he beat me to it. "Now Mr Goode, we have decided to transfer you." He said clicking away at his computer screen.

"What?" I said. The reason I had come to work here at 6 is because they had been given the job of hunting my mother down after it was discovered she was in England.

"Look, Mr Goode, it has been decided it is in your best interest to transfer you. Especially now we have Catherine."

"You got her!" I said. Why hadn't I been told?

"Yes but back on to the subject…" He said. I slumped back in my chair in disbelief. "You are transferring at the end of this week."

"Do I not get a say in this?"

"No."

"Well, will I be working with anyone?" I asked. If I didn't get a say in it, I at least deserved to know as much as possible about it.

"Yeah, the CIA has sorted you a colleague but that's all I know." He said. I nodded.

One person crossed my mind when I thought CIA; Cammie. I probably wouldn't see her though, the CIA is a big company after all.

* * *

**Soo...thats that.**

**Why do you think Zach didn't speak to Cammie? And who is Cammie's new work mate?**

**I'll update soon!**

**[A/N: Has anyone read Heist society? I've read the first one I just need to read the next one:) is it good? I've heard it's being made into a movie!**

**Also, TOM DALEY IS DIVING AGAIN TODAY! OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! **


	22. Guess who's back?

**This is the one of the last chapters now:-( there will be one more, maybe two but then it's done:-(**

**OMG!OMG! did you see Tom daley last night and this morning ASDFGHKL he's perfect! Plus he's diving again tonight! I hope he gets a medal especially after all that crap Rileyy_69 put to him.**

**And tomorrow is the closing ceromony:-( i honestly don't know what i'm going to do with my life anymore, i've watched that much of it:-(**

**Anywaay, herre **

* * *

**CPOV**

It was the day my new colleague is arriving and I was nervous. For reasons I can't explain, I had curled my hair, wore a little more makeup, a shorter skirt (not slutty though). I don't know why but well, I don't know. I had even tidied my desk.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining the birds were singing. Although I didn't need a partner in crime as Bex put it, it couldn't be that bad. Everyone else had one and I always felt a little left out.

My phone rang. I jumped out my skin.

"Hello, Cameron-" I began but a voice at the other end cut me off.

"What's he like? Is he hot? I bet he is!" Macey practically screamed at me down the phone.

"Oh, hi Macey. I'm fine thanks for asking what about you?" I muttered sarcastically down the phone.

"I'm good. So?" She said. I could almost sense her rolling her eyes.

"He isn't here yet." I said.

"Oh okay-" But I had stopped listening. Standing in front of me was a man I never expected to see again. He looked similar to the last time I saw him. I think he had gotten even better looking, which I didn't think was possible.

"Mace, I'm gonna have to call you back…" I said, slowly putting the phone down. "Hello Zach." I said coldly.

"Hey Cammie."

"W-what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I'm your new partner." He said sitting on the chair opposite my desk. I swallowed. This can not be happening.

"Your desk is over there." I said icily.

"Don't be like that, Cam." He said.

"Be like what?" I snapped. "You haven't spoken to me in 5 years!"

"I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" I spat.

"You don't understand…" he said, his eyes locking with mine.

"No, I really don't." I said getting up out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing.

"I'm supposed to show you around and introduce you to the rest of our team." I said walking out of the door.

We walked down the corridors in silence; me only breaking it to tell him what was what.

"I missed you Gallagher girl." He said softly.

"My name is Cammie and if you missed me that much why didn't you write?" I hissed, lowering my voice as Mia, one of the cleaners walked past.

"I couldn't." he said taking my hand. I pulled it away sharply. "Do you remember the night you found that bomb?" He said. How could I forget, it was the last night we had been normal.

"Yes."

"There was a letter for me, wasn't there?" He said. I nodded. "It was from my mother. She said if I ever made contact with you again she would kill you and everyone else I was close with." He said taking my hand again, this time I didn't pull away.

"Then why are you talking to me now?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't believe Zach, I knew what his mother was like but that didn't make sense if he was here now.

"Because we caught her." He said. My eyes widened.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" I asked. I wanted this story to be true, I really did.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" He said desperately. He looked deeply into my eyes and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Come on, we'll go and see the others." I said awkwardly.

I believed Zach, I did it's just…I don't even know. I'm glad he's back in my life. I just hope he wouldn't leave it again.

* * *

**ZPOV**

I think Cammie believes me. I hope she believes me. I only did what I did to protect her and I haven't been able to get her off my mind for the last five years. When I was told I was going to the CIA, I hoped that there might be a small chance I'd be put with her; I never expected I actually would.

I don't expect her to come running back to me, I really don't but I hope we can be friends again and maybe one day-sooner rather than later- we could perhaps sort things out and get back to together. Hopefully. But right now I just need to make sure I didn't let her down….and to make sure McHenry and Baxter don't murder me.

Cammie opend a door to a room that looked abit like a canteen. There was a food section at the back, some tables in the corner of the room and coffee machine. Right in the middle sat Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Max. I'm Zach Goode, I don't get nervous but right then I was.

"Um guys, this is my new partner." Cammie said pointing to me. They all gasped.

"Bloody hell!" Bex exclaimed.

"You're the guy from MI6?" Grant gasped.

"You knew I was at 6 Grant and you knew why I was there." I said.

"Yeah but you could have told us you were coming." Jonas butted in.

"Can I just say something?" Macey said glaring at me. Boy, if looks could kill…

"Why the hell hasn't Cam heard from you in 5 years?" She hissed. She wasn't shouting but I think it would have been less scary if she was.

"Guys, hear him." Cammie said sitting down. I sat down next to her. Macey and Bex shot daggers at me and Liz did her best stare but it wasn't quite as terrifying.

"We're all ears." Macey spat.

"You remember when you guys were at Blackthorne and it was the last night and Cam found the bomb in your room." They all nodded. Grant and Jonas knew about what happened next but I decided not to bring them in to it. "Well there was a note for me from my mum telling me if I ever talked to Cammie again she and everyone close to me would be killed."

"You expect us to believe that?" Macey said.

"I can vouch for him." Grant said quietly.

"You knew about this?" Bex snapped.

"I told them they couldn't tell." I said quickly. I didn't want Grant to get into shit for what I'd done.

"I guess you're forgiven." Bex said slouching back. "But I swear to god, you hurt my Cammie again and I will rip your balls off!" She hissed.

And if the rumours about what she did to a Moroccan assassin are true, I didn't doubt she would.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think the next chapter will be the last:-( *Cries* anyway, please review!**


	23. Together again

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! **

**This was gonna be the last chapter but I kinda love this story too much to let it go, so there will be a few more yet!**

* * *

**CPOV**

It was the end of the day and I could happily say that it had been the best day of work I'd had. Apart from the time with the monkey in morocco, even though it went drastically wrong it was rather hilarious.

Zach and I hadn't really gotten any work done but we had a huge catch up. I was falling head over heels for him again. Not that I had really gotten up since the last time.

We had laughed, talked and even flirted. Zach was still the same Zach except he was just more attractive. He was like the definition of perfection. Oh and not to mention, he looks great in a suit.

I felt a pair of strong but gentle hands on my hips. I smiled. I turned around and looked up into his emerald green eyes. Zach had grown, a lot. I'm talking 6ft4, I on the other hadn't. He had also broadened. He wasn't body builder muscle, but you could see by the way his shirt fitted him that he had an even more incredible body then when they last saw each other.

"I missed you Gallagher girl." He whispered. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I missed you too." I said softly, my eyes not leaving his. We stood just inches apart from each other and I swear he could hear my heart beating in my chest.

"There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you." He said removing his hands from my face and putting them on my hips. He pulled me close. I wrapped my arms round his neck and our bodies melted into each other. He kissed me softly and slowly and his hands crept up my back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A quiet voice came from the door. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Zach and I broke apart quickly.

"For fuck sake." He muttered under his breath.

"I assumed you would have gone home…."The cleaner mumbled awkwardly.

"It's fine" I said quickly. "I probably should be going anyway." I said grabbing my black Gucci bag. "Bye Zach."

"Bye Gallagher girl."

* * *

**ZPOV**

Cammie's living room was nice. She had two black leather couches that you sank into, an oak coffee table with and assortment of clothing catalogues, work papers, pens, eyeliner and an empty coffee cup on. There was a 52inch HD television on the wall and a white apple computer on a desk in the left corner. She had a kitchen coming off to the left which had shiny black cupboards and a quartz worktop. There was also a kitchen table which was full of magazines and stuff.

Her apartment was just across the hall from mine, the only difference was hers looked lived in. Mine looked like a showroom still. What can I say; I don't unpack until completely necessary.

Cammie had just come out of her bedroom and gone into the kitchen, she hadn't noticed me yet. She began making coffee and humming to herself.

"Morning Gallagher girl." I said standing up. Cammie jumped and spun round, almost dropping her coffee cup.

"Zach what the hell is you doing here?" She snapped. I laughed.

"I thought I'd pop by." I smirked.

"Well call next time or I don't know, knock!" She said. Her hair was natural and wavy on her shoulders, her face was bare of makeup and she wore just a blue stripy t-shirt-which I recognised as mine from five years ago- that just covered her bum and I can honestly say I had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Nice shirt." I smirked. Cammie looked down and blushed.

"You can have it back if you want…" she said.

"Its fine, it's too small now." I said walking over to her. She looked up at me with her big shiny eyes. I put my arms round her and locked eyes with her.

"Make me a cup of coffee." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Make your own coffee."

"That's not a very nice way to treat your guests." I smirked.

"You're not a guest, you're and intruder." She said taking a sip of her own coffee then putting it back on the worktop.

"That's not very nice." I said picking her up.

"Zach, put me down!" she said. I dropped her on her back on the couch then sat on her with my legs either side of her slender body.

"That better?" I winked.

"What are you doing?" She giggled. She looked adorable when she giggles.

"Are you still ticklish?" I asked. Cammie frowned.

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." I smirked. I tickled her belly and she squirmed about laughing.

"Zach, stop it!" She giggled.

"Aw, you're still ticklish." I cooed.

"I can not…be…held respo…sible for any…injuries." She said between laughing fits. I stopped tickling her and leaned down and kissed her. My body went warm and tingly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her.

"Morning Cammie-oh." Bex said from the door.

"For fuck sake." I mumbled. Again. I quickly jumped off Cammie and stood up. Cammie sat up.

"Morning" She sad brightly.

"I take it you two are back together." Macey grinned.

"Um." Cammie said blushing. Bex laughed.

"We'll see you down stairs." She said before leaving.

"I-uh…I best get ready." Cammie said.

"Um yeah." I was perfectly fine seeing her in my t-shirt but I can understand how that might be frowned upon at work. "I love you Cammie."  
"I love you too."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**That chapter was basically Zammie fluff, aha!**

**Please review!**

**LOVEYOUALLOTSANDLOTS!**

**~A/N:What was with the chinese divers crying yesterday? Team GB came 3rd and we all jumped into the pool with excitement as if we'd won! and China got 2nd and they cried?~**


	24. Wedding bells?

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! **

**I'm doing the last few chapter as like important stages in Zach and Cammie's lives if that makes sense.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Zach had been back for almost three months now and things were good between us, really good. We had moved in together and everything was going smoothly. I was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

I slipped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. It was my day off today so I presumed Zach was at work. I groaned as I noticed all of his stuff cluttering the work top.

Ever since Zach had moved in, the apartment was so much messier. There were clothes, shoes, pants, food all over the place all the time. He didn't seem to know how to put a toilet seat down, how to turn off a light or that the TV remote doesn't belong on the kitchen sink (why he put it there that time I will never know). But despite all his flaws, I didn't want him any other way.

Although it wouldn't kill him to tidy up after himself…

A red sticky note stuck on the fridge caught me eye. I pulled it off and instantly recognised Zach's messy hand writing. I opened the note and it read:

_Cammie, I'm taking you out somewhere tonight, be ready at 6._

_Love Zach xox_

* * *

**_ZPOV_**

I knocked on mine and Cammie's apartment door, unsure how she is going to react to what I'm going to tell her tonight. I hoped she'd be happy. I just hope I'm not moving to soon.

She pulled open the door and gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck with a few wispy bits framing her face. Her makeup was light but noticeable and she wore a red one shoulder floaty dress that finished just above her knee.

She must have noticed me looking because she blushed.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked pulling at the hem of her dress. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it softly.

"No, there isn't anything wrong. You look perfect." I smiled. Cammie blushed again.

We had just finished our meal and I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. I'm Zach Goode, I don't get nervous. I could do life-threatening mission and not even get butterflies but when it comes to Cammie…I just don't know. I can't risk losing her.

"Um, Cammie." I mumbled adjusting my tie. She looked up from her plate.

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath. It's now or never…

I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box that had been digging into my side all evening.

"Cammie, I want to say that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You make me happy and I honestly don't deserve you. You're kind, sweet and I love you with every bone in my body." I said. "Cameron Anne Morgan, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Cammie beamed happily. "Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

**WEDDING DAY  
CPOV**

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Macey said happily. I couldn't either. I had been in love with Zach for five years. There was no question that he was the one but I was nervous all the same.

I came out of my bedroom now that my hairdresser had finished.

"Oh my god!" They all gasped.

"You look amazing!" Liz said jumping up and down and nearly wobbling in her bridesmaid heels. They all wore halter neck red floor length dresses with gold belts and they all had lose buns in their hair.

"You guys look great!" I beamed. Macey waved her hand.

"Oh, please it isn't about us today. Look at you!" She said pushing me to the mirror. Okay, yeah, I did look pretty amazing. My hair was in Taylor Swift style curls with the front pinned back and I had natural make up with vivid red lips. My wedding dress was white and strapless with a fitted top and a big sparkly skirt.

With butterflies in my stomach, I headed for the most important day of my life, my wedding day.

The church was decked out with red, white and gold drapes. The wooden pews gleamed in the sunlight, each filled with people; friends and family. There was a red carpet that lead from the huge double doors to the altar.

Joe took my arm, I had asked him to give me away, he was a close friend of my fathers and my mums-it seemed right, and he lead me down the isle.

Zach looked as perfect as ever in his wedding outfit and smiled when he saw me. When I got to the alter, he took my hands and his green eyes twinkled in the light.

All my nerves dissolved, this was what I wanted, what I needed. I loved him and today was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**I ****know it is really short and crappy:-(**

**I'll update soon! Please review.**


	25. Two boys and a girl? This won't end well

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! **

**What happens when Zach Goode has Twin boys? Oh yeah, they try and Nuke their sisters bedroom.**

* * *

"Nate! Alex!" I shrieked at my two ten year old twins. "Give Taylor her doll back!"

Nate and Alex were exact doubles of their father. They looked like him and (give me strength) they even had his personality. Oh, and they loved winding their seven year old sister, Taylor, up.

The two boys dissolve into fits of giggles.

"NATHANIEL!" I screamed. "DO NOT SHOVE THAT DOLL DOWN YOUR PANTS!" I grabbed it out of his hand. They both laughed.

"Both of you, go to your rooms now." I ordered. I had it with them two today. They had decided to empty everything they owned out onto the living room floor and steal all of Taylor's things. "I will be telling your father about this when he gets back." I added as they sulked off upstairs.

Whilst they were there father's doubles, Taylor was mine. She had my blonde hair, my eyes and unlike her brothers she was quite.

"Mummy, I'm going in the garden." She said skipping off. Despite her brothers being awful to her most of the time, she never seemed to get too stressed about it. She seemed happy all the time.

Since I had the twins ten years ago, Zach and I moved to a house in New York. Zach would work Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Sunday's whilst I would Tuesdays, Thursday's and Saturday's. When I was at work, that would mean Zach would have to look after the children and that almost never ended well. I'm not saying he isn't a good dad, he is but he is basically another kid. Once, I came home from work at 1:30am and Zach was sat up with Nate and Alex playing Grand Theft Auto whilst Taylor was on Just Dance in the other room. The twins were only seven at the time so they should not have been playing Grand Theft Auto, especially not at 1:30 in the morning. There was another time whilst on holiday in England (when I say on holiday, I mean we were security at one of the Queens Birthday parties but whilst we were out there we thought we'd make a trip of it) when he took them to Madame Tussauds there was an incident involving the Justin Bieber wax work that caused the four of them to be banned for life.

"Honey, I'm home!" Zach called. I don't know why he insisted on doing that every time he came in.

"In here, now!" I shouted.

"You seem stressed." Zach said.

"Why did you tell Nate and Alex about the Rome job?" I demanded.

"It was amazing, that's why."

"They have just broken in to Taylor's room, in the same sort of way you broke into the Vatican!" I snapped.

"Really? They're ten!" Zach said in disbelief. "How?"

"Believe it or not, Taylors room doesn't have quite the same security as the Vatican." I sighed. "Or a lock for that matter."

"Why break in then?" Zach asked. Really? The twins had just done a less technical version of what he had done in Rome and that was his question?

"Because they want to be like daddy." I sighed.

"Who wouldn't want to be like me?" Zach smirked.

"Oh grow up." I snapped.

"I'll talk to them." He sighed.

"Go and get them." I said.

"I've been at work all day, I can't be arsed to move."

"Yes and I've been trying to get the sting bomb smell out of Taylors room all day."

"A stink bomb? That's what they used?"  
"They couldn't get hold of a nuclear bomb." I snapped.

"I did not nuke the Vatican…it was that little Castle in Ireland I nuked. Well, it was a little castle in Ireland. It's not there anymore. I nuked it." He said. "Wait? They tried to get hold of a Nuclear bomb?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I had a call from the United States Department of Defence." I snapped. Zach laughed. "It isn't funny." I groaned.

"It is, a bit." He said. I glared at him.

"I can't believe they wanted to nuke Taylors room." Zach said.

"They don't understand nuking clearly." I said. "Go and talk to them." I snapped.

"Fine." Zach sighed. He walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"NATE! ALEX! DON'T TRY AND DO WHAT I DID IN ROME AND IRELAND TO YOUR SISTER. IT'S FROWNED UPON." He shouted then came and sat back down.

"Sorted." He said.

"Frowned upon? It's more than flaming frowned upon."

"They used a stink bomb, it's just frowned upon." He said.

I rolled my eyes. It was like talking to a brick wall.

* * *

**I know it's quite short but I think the last few ones might be short because it is litterally just random stages in there lives. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review:)**


	26. Christmas Eve

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! This is the last chapter:-( I've loved writing it but there is litterally nowhere else I can take this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it:)**

* * *

Christmas is my favourite time of the year. I love the snow. I love long nights and burning fires. I much prefer the winter to summer because during the winter there are so many ways to get warm. I love wearing big jumpers and thick socks. I love cuddling up on the couch with Zach with hot water bottles blankets and steaming hot cocoa. Christmas television. Nothing beats Christmas television. I love Christmas dinner. You can have the same dinner at throughout the year but it is never quite the same as it is at Christmas. The thing I love most about Christmas is it's the time when the whole family gets together. My family mean the world to me.

Zach and I are both old now – we are both retired and almost 80. Our children are all grown up and have their own children now. I'm proud of all of them. Nate and Alex were absolute doubles of their father. They, like their father, went to Blackthorne and both became spies. Taylor – who is my exact double – went to Gallagher and became a spy. With all three of my children working for the CIA, I don't get to see them as much as I'd like. I see a fair bit of them and we have weekly phone calls but we aren't like most families. That's why Christmas is my favourite time of the year; we all get together without fail.

The snow was falling hard, covering the town with a thick blanket. The sky was dark with bright shining stars lighting up the world. All the houses in the streets had Christmas lights draped across their houses and snowmen in their yards. Our Christmas tree stood in front of our living room window, decorated with red and gold baubles and tinsel. Presents sat neatly under the tree and in a huge pile in the corner. The sweet smell of mince pies wafted through the house. It was Christmas Eve and Zach and I had just got back from a carol service in the town square. Zach pulled off his thick wool coat and hung it on the coat stand. He kicked off his boots sending snow flying down the hallway. If it was a normal day, I would have nagged him about making a mess but it was Christmas and it's impossible to be mad at Christmas.

"What time is everyone coming?" Zach asked.

"8" I replied pushing open the oak door into the living room.

"Ah, right."

An hour later, my whole family were sat in the living room. Taylor and her husband Ollie were sat on the couch on the back wall, Nate and his wife Sinead were sat on the couch opposite, Zach and I sat on the two armchairs and Alex and his wife Katie were sat on two chairs brought in from the dining room (my living room may be big, but there isn't enough space for everyone to sit. Tom and Chris (Alex's 10 and 15 year old sons) sat on the rug in front of the fire; Natalie (Taylor's 11 year old daughter) sat squished between Taylor and Ollie and Sammy and Noah (Nate's 7 year old daughter and 12 year old son) were laid on the floor in front of the tree.

"Granny," Sammy said shoving a curly blonde strand of hair behind her ear "Who's that?" She asked pointing to a picture on the wall of me on beach in Morocco (I didn't like the photo that much but Zach loved it so it was there).

I smiled at the picture of 23-year-old-me. "It's me." I smiled.

"Wow, Granny you were so pretty when your were young!" Natalie said looking up at the picture.

"Did you ever tell them the story about what happened in Morocco?" Nate asked.

"No." I laughed. "Should I tell them?"

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Tell us, Granny!" Noah beamed.

"Alright then." I said. "Me, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Macey and Liz were on a mission to find the British crown jewels. A Moroccan man had stolen them so we were sent to Morocco to get them back." I said smiling at the memory. "Now, this man protected the jewels well, very well. We knew exactly were to find them it was just getting in to the mans house to get them that was the hard part. We didn't think there was literally a way of getting them back but then I had a brain wave. The man had a lot of animals. We decided the best way to get the jewels back was to get a trained monkey to do it." I said – realising how ridiculous that idea actually was.

"What happened?" Tom and Chris said at the same time.

"Well, the monkey was trying to get the jewels back and he dropped them into a fire." I said chuckling at the memory.

"But I've seen the crown jewels…" Noah said.

"They are fakes my darling." I said.

"Why did you get a monkey to do it?" Chris asked.

"They all agreed the monkey seemed perfectly trained at the time." Zach finished.

"I wanna be a spy when I'm older." Noah said happily.

"I'm sure you would make a great spy." Zach smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Nate," I said. "You should tell them about the time you and Alex tried to nuke Taylor's bedroom with a stink bomb." I laughed.

"They tried to nuke Taylors room with a stink bomb?" Katie laughed.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Oh, that was a great day…" Alex said leaning back in his chair, smiling.

"No it wasn't, my room stunk for ages after that!" Taylor said.

It was several hours later and Zach and I was just getting in to bed.

"You want to know why Christmas is my favourite time of year." Zach said slipping into bed beside me.

"Why?"  
"Because our whole family gets together." He said.  
"Same!" I agreed. "You know, I'm the luckiest woman alive." I smiled.

"Obviously, you married me." Zach smirked. Zach may have aged, but that smirk hadn't. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I am though. I have the perfect family."  
"We do, don't we." Zach said.

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too, Cammie." I curled up next to him, shut my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I dreamt of a time when we were young and foolish. I dreamt of the time when we first fell in love.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review, guys. It would mean alot:-)**

**ILOVEYOUALLSOMUCH!**


End file.
